galaxy_raidersfandomcom-20200213-history
Shmefnan
=The Language of Shmefnan= Natively known as: Shmefna /ˈʃmefna/ ...and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face to the wind... shlelxo bu bu gum kibef gom imelpnun shlelxo yal guhu bu gum lule hu igufax Pronunciation: /ˈʃlelxo bu bu gum ˈkibef gom ˈimelpnun ʃlelˈxo jal ˈguhu bu gum ˈlule hu ˈigufax/ Shmefna word order: and he his hat holding stood and the wind to his wet face turned Grammar Main word order: Subject-Oblique-Object-Verb. "Mary opened the door with a key" turns into Mary with a key the door opened. Adjective order: Adjectives are positioned before the noun. Adposition: postpositions https://www.vulgarlang.com/generator/#adp-pop Noun morphology Definite article https://www.vulgarlang.com/generator/#art-pop Uses of definite article that differ from English: • Used to talk about countable nouns in general  Example: English's ‘I like cats’ would translate to ‘I like the cats’ • Not used for mass (uncountable) nouns  ‘Walking in the mud’ would always translate to ‘Walking in mud’. • Used for languages: ‘The English’ Indefinite article https://www.vulgarlang.com/generator/#art-pop Personal pronouns Verbs Perfect aspect ‘have studied’ Uses the word for ‘finish’ before main verb. Progressive aspect ‘am studying’ Prefix: o- /o-/ Tense affixes come between the root verb and the progressive affix. Imperative ‘study!’ (as a command) Prefix: e- /e-/ Negation Uses the particle gi /gi/ before main verb phrase. Derivational morphology Adjective → noun = prefix e- Noun → adjective = prefix o- Noun → verb = prefix to- Verb → noun = prefix i- Verb → adjective = If starts with vowel: prefix of- Else: prefix eba- Adjective → adverb = prefix de- One who Xs (e.g. paint → painter) = If starts with vowel: prefix if- Else: prefix eda- Place of (e.g. wine → winery) = prefix qa- Diminutive = prefix a- Augmentative = If starts with vowel: prefix h- Else: prefix me- Shmefna - English Dictionary Key: spelling /pronunciation/ part of speech. definition(s) *a /a/ v. be (temporary state) *aa /ˈaa/ n. jungle *aba /aˈba/ v. appear *aba /ˈaba/ n. ray, radius *abe /ˈabe/ n. petition *abefni /ˈabefni/ v. impose *abi /aˈbi/ n. prostitute, whore *abi /ˈabi/ v. realise *abo /ˈabo/ n. buttocks *ade /ˈade/ n. dispute *adi /aˈdi/ v. divert *adi /ˈadi/ n. perception *adva /ˈadva/ n. soap *adva /ˈadva/ num. nine *adve /adˈve/ adj. mature *adve /ˈadve/ v. hurry *adviyoa /adˌvijoˈa/ n. crack *advo /ˈadvo/ v. stalk *advohugu /adˌvohuˈgu/ n. local *afa /aˈfa/ adj. happy *afafshi /ˈafafʃi/ n. midst *afi /aˈfi/ n. mess *afifshefa /ˌafifˈʃefa/ n. chorus *afna /afˈna/ v. curse *afnalye /ˈafnalje/ n. average *afni /afˈni/ v. arrange *afoa /ˈafoa/ v. mold *afofshuda /ˌafofˈʃuda/ adj. mid *afshe /afˈʃe/ n. silk *afshubo /afˈʃubo/ n. hue *afshufo /ˈafʃufo/ n. siege *afshuhye /ˈafʃuhje/ n. pair *afulmegle /aˌfulmeˈgle/ n. concern *aga /aˈga/ n. architecture *age /aˈge/ n. proliferation *age /ˈage/ n. right *agedifi /ˌageˈdifi/ v. confer *agla /ˈagla/ adj. competent *agla /ˈagla/ v. cut *agli /ˈagli/ n. situation *aglu /ˈaglu/ v. detain *aha /ˈaha/ v. fuck, screw *ahe /aˈhe/ n. enemy *ahe /ˈahe/ v. mimic *ahebabi /ˌaheˈbabi/ n. water *ahedvim /ˈahedvim/ n. kitten *ahya /aˈhja/ v. interrogate *ahye /ˈahje/ v. pardon *aku /aˈku/ n. adult *ale /aˈle/ adj. straight, steep *alhadvo /alˈhadvo/ n. mood *alhe /ˈalhe/ n. habitat *alho /ˈalho/ n. craft *almo /ˈalmo/ n. intervention *alyda /aˈljda/ adj. likely *alyde /aˈljde/ n. mystery *alydu /aˈljdu/ v. confuse *alyduza /ˈaljduza/ n. custody *alye /aˈlje/ prep. via *alyu /aˈlju/ v. hire *amya /ˈamja/ prep. alongside, as well as *ano /ˈano/ adj. light (weight) *ansha /anˈʃa/ n. romance *arefshadvi /ˌarefˈʃadvi/ n. metal *atiya /aˈtija/ n. puppy *atsri /ˈatsri/ adv. nationwide *atsru /ˈatsru/ n. thigh *avu /aˈvu/ v. commute *ayu /ˈaju/ n. margin *azadva /aˈzadva/ adj. dim *ba /ba/ v. be (age) *baa /ˈbaa/ adj. fond *baay /ˈbaaj/ n. answer *baba /ˈbaba/ adj. hybrid *baba /ˈbaba/ n. daughter *babad /baˈbad/ n. foam *babaf /ˈbabaf/ n. grade *babe /ˈbabe/ v. subsidize *babefa /baˈbefa/ v. batter *babel /baˈbel/ n. emperor *babeq /ˈbabeq/ n. violin *babey /baˈbej/ n. circus *babi /ˈbabi/ v. linger *babif /baˈbif/ v. rely *babilydugle /ˌbabiˈljdugle/ n. point *babin /baˈbin/ n. expression *babo /baˈbo/ v. wonder *babod /baˈbod/ n. mint *babod /ˈbabod/ n. lever *babodiy /baˈbodij/ adj. bald *babof /ˈbabof/ v. kid *babogud /ˈbabogud/ n. poultry *babom /ˈbabom/ v. build *babud /ˈbabud/ pron. anything *babulkam /baˈbulkam/ adj. adverse *bad /bad/ v. watch *bada /ˈbada/ adj. substantial *bada /ˈbada/ n. magic *badadat /baˈdadat/ n. tie *badaf /ˈbadaf/ n. clerk *badax /baˈdax/ n. publicity *badi /ˈbadi/ n. clan *badir /baˈdir/ v. tolerate *badit /ˈbadit/ n. mercy *bado /baˈdo/ v. sprout *bado /ˈbado/ v. audit *badodo /ˈbadodo/ v. amend *badofshe /ˈbadofʃe/ n. village *badva /ˈbadva/ conj. since *badva /ˈbadva/ num. four *badvar /ˈbadvar/ v. strive *badve /badˈve/ n. cushion *badven /badˈven/ n. column *badves /badˈves/ v. depart *badvi /ˈbadvi/ n. crumb *badvo /ˈbadvo/ n. skeleton *badvo /ˈbadvo/ n. victory *baf /baf/ v. pass *bafad /baˈfad/ conj. rather *bafav /baˈfav/ n. brass *bafe /baˈfe/ n. crate *bafeadvam /ˌbafeˈadvam/ v. wrap *bafef /baˈfef/ v. devise *bafibadod /baˌfibaˈdod/ n. tusk *bafna /bafˈna/ v. compare *bafnabuba /ˌbafnaˈbuba/ n. discourse *bafnagud /ˈbafnagud/ n. perfume *bafnal /ˈbafnal/ det. little *bafnan /ˈbafnan/ n. coast *bafnay /ˈbafnaj/ n. compost *bafnel /bafˈnel/ n. luxury *bafnel /bafˈnel/ n. receipt *bafnen /ˈbafnen/ v. speculate *bafneq /bafˈneq/ n. interest *bafni /ˈbafni/ n. enterprise *bafnin /ˈbafnin/ n. pornography *bafnin /ˈbafnin/ v. correlate *bafnum /ˈbafnum/ v. care *bafo /ˈbafo/ v. cheer *bafodviged /ˌbafodˈviged/ v. persist *bafsha /ˈbafʃa/ n. purpose *bafshaq /bafˈʃaq/ v. install *bafshas /bafˈʃas/ v. vibrate *bafshas /ˈbafʃas/ n. boyfriend *bafshat /ˈbafʃat/ adj. stupid *bafshe /ˈbafʃe/ n. breakthrough *bafshe /ˈbafʃe/ v. win *bafshed /ˈbafʃed/ adj. sober *bafshes /bafˈʃes/ v. request *bafshes /ˈbafʃes/ n. eye, eyeball *bafshis /bafˈʃis/ v. sustain *bafshiyedvoy /ˌbafʃiˈjedvoj/ adj. far *bafshu /ˈbafʃu/ n. steam *baga /baˈga/ n. nose, nostril *bagaf /ˈbagaf/ num. billion *bage /baˈge/ n. vase *bage /ˈbage/ n. moisture *baged /baˈged/ n. beak *baged /ˈbaged/ n. land, ground *bagef /ˈbagef/ v. train *bagi /ˈbagi/ n. bar (pub) *bagi /ˈbagi/ v. ponder *bagla /ˈbagla/ adv. less *baglal /baˈglal/ v. peel *bagle /baˈgle/ adj. funny *bagle /baˈgle/ v. withdraw *baglebi /ˈbaglebi/ v. hear *baglel /ˈbaglel/ v. face *bagley /ˈbaglej/ adj. optical *baglil /baˈglil/ n. curtain *bagu /ˈbagu/ n. telescope *bagud /ˈbagud/ n. hedge *bahe /ˈbahe/ n. direction *bahefnathuts /ˌbahefˈnathuʦ/ v. take *baheq /ˈbaheq/ adj. intimate *bahya /baˈhja/ n. basil *bahyesra /ˈbahjesra/ pron. plenty *bahyi /ˈbahji/ n. rival *bahyu /ˈbahju/ n. issue *bahyur /baˈhjur/ v. tilt *baka /ˈbaka/ adv. tonight *bakad /ˈbakad/ n. excuse *bakefnifets /ˌbakefˈnifeʦ/ n. backpack *bakod /baˈkod/ n. kink (sharp twist) *bakod /ˈbakod/ v. compel *bakud /baˈkud/ v. fertilise *bakud /ˈbakud/ v. stamp *bal /bal/ v. hope *bala /ˈbala/ v. criticise *balhatsets /balˈhaʦeʦ/ adj. crisp *balho /ˈbalho/ adj. endangered *balka /ˈbalka/ n. siren *balo /ˈbalo/ n. crowd *balxa /balˈxa/ n. ward *balxa /ˈbalxa/ v. dine *balxefnel /ˈbalxefnel/ n. resemblance *balxun /balˈxun/ n. alarm *balyda /baˈljda/ v. estimate *balydal /baˈljdal/ n. boat *balyde /ˈbaljde/ adj. conscious *bam /bam/ v. miss (not hit), miss (not take advantage of) *bamebibif /ˌbameˈbibif/ adj. only *bamra /ˈbamra/ n. dentist *ban /ban/ n. guy *baq /baq/ v. kill, murder *bas /bas/ n. fringe *bash /baʃ/ n. structure *bashfuxeda /baʃˌfuxeˈda/ adj. common *bat /bat/ n. wood *bathats /ˈbathaʦ/ n. vent *bathubihya /ˌbathuˈbihja/ v. whine *bats /baʦ/ adj. suspicious *batsro /ˈbatsro/ v. protect *batxo /ˈbatxo/ n. sample *bav /bav/ v. implement *bavnex /ˈbavnex/ n. matrix *bavrux /ˈbavrux/ v. glare *bax /bax/ n. module *bay /baj/ v. control *baye /ˈbaje/ v. bake; n. oven *bayedva /baˈjedva/ av. resist *bayu /ˈbaju/ v. last *bayuv /ˈbajuv/ v. anticipate *baz /baz/ n. others *bazefnagluy /baˌzefnaˈgluj/ adv. okay *be /be/ prep. in *bea /beˈa/ n. bag *bead /ˈbead/ v. giggle *beba /ˈbeba/ n. check *bebad /beˈbad/ v. splash *bebad /ˈbebad/ n. velvet *bebay /beˈbaj/ adv. else *bebe /ˈbebe/ n. colour *bebedaf /beˈbedaf/ adj. better *bebel /ˈbebel/ num. six *bebif /ˈbebif/ n. cord *bebim /ˈbebim/ n. ethic *bebo /beˈbo/ adj. arbitrary *bebod /ˈbebod/ v. crash *bebol /ˈbebol/ v. suggest *bed /bed/ n. magazine *beda /beˈda/ v. sponsor *beda /ˈbeda/ v. chase *bedake /ˈbedake/ adj. composite *bedar /ˈbedar/ n. vanilla *bedas /ˈbedas/ n. cocktail *bede /ˈbede/ adv. therefore *beded /ˈbeded/ n. hull *beded /ˈbeded/ v. allege *beder /ˈbeder/ adj. outrageous *bedesh /ˈbedeʃ/ v. separate *bedi /beˈdi/ n. impact *bedi /ˈbedi/ adj. automatic *bedis /ˈbedis/ n. letter *bediy /beˈdij/ n. bump *bediz /ˈbediz/ v. doom *bedo /ˈbedo/ v. creep *bedofnu /ˈbedofnu/ n. guerrilla *bedva /ˈbedva/ n. community *bedvadva /ˈbedvadva/ v. behave (well) *bedvam /bedˈvam/ v. stretch *bedvan /bedˈvan/ n. question *bedvar /ˈbedvar/ n. pillar *bedve /bedˈve/ n. credential *bedvem /ˈbedvem/ adj. sharp *bedvil /bedˈvil/ n. meat *bedvir /ˈbedvir/ n. shape *bedvol /ˈbedvol/ n. game *bef /bef/ prep. for *befamye /beˈfamje/ adj. eager *befibebay /ˌbefiˈbebaj/ adj. vibrant *befna /ˈbefna/ v. act *befna /ˈbefna/ v. fold *befnade /befˈnade/ n. raid *befnal /ˈbefnal/ v. detect *befnan /ˈbefnan/ n. foil *befnu /ˈbefnu/ num. third *befnufna /ˈbefnufna/ v. tie *befov /ˈbefov/ adj. authentic *befsha /ˈbefʃa/ n. individual *befsha /ˈbefʃa/ v. exclaim *befshax /ˈbefʃax/ v. tug *befshe /ˈbefʃe/ v. topple *befshefaf /befˈʃefaf/ adj. scarce *befshi /ˈbefʃi/ n. greed *befshid /ˈbefʃid/ v. justify *befshu /ˈbefʃu/ v. confess *befshunshor /ˈbefʃunʃor/ n. mouth *bega /ˈbega/ n. yogurt *begad /beˈgad/ v. evacuate *bege /ˈbege/ adj. naked *begef /ˈbegef/ n. square *begi /ˈbegi/ v. enable *beglaye /ˈbeglaje/ n. adventure *begle /beˈgle/ n. paste *begle /ˈbegle/ v. fly *beglel /ˈbeglel/ v. relax *begli /beˈgli/ adv. course *beglihi /ˈbeglihi/ n. militia *beglu /beˈglu/ v. owe *begluy /beˈgluj/ n. claim *begud /ˈbegud/ adv. once *behe /ˈbehe/ v. send *behem /ˈbehem/ v. plant *behu /ˈbehu/ v. shake *behum /ˈbehum/ v. shuffle *behyar /beˈhjar/ n. empathy *behyo /ˈbehjo/ v. hail *bekad /ˈbekad/ n. alien *beke /ˈbeke/ n. life *bel /bel/ v. become *belaf /beˈlaf/ n. torch *belmo /belˈmo/ v. form *belo /ˈbelo/ v. dub *belud /ˈbelud/ adj. critical *belxo /ˈbelxo/ n. yacht *belyde /beˈljde/ n. wire *belydede /ˈbeljdede/ adj. corrupt *belydel /beˈljdel/ v. ignite *belyo /ˈbeljo/ n. dwarf *bem /bem/ n. tuition *bem /bem/ pron. him/her/it *bemyoq /ˈbemjoq/ n. bridge *ben /ben/ art. the (m. genitive) *ben /ben/ n. house *beq /beq/ v. apply *ber /ber/ prep. from *beryo /beˈrjo/ n. infection *besh /beʃ/ n. bark *bethots /ˈbethoʦ/ v. define *bets /beʦ/ v. fill *betsmev /beʦˈmev/ n. tear *bev /bev/ n. lettuce *bex /bex/ v. improve *bexa /ˈbexa/ adv. eventually *bey /bej/ n. impression *beyu /ˈbeju/ v. identify *bez /bez/ n. nonsense *bi /bi/ pron. you *bi /bi/ v. will *bi gum /bi gum/ pron. yours *bi na /bi na/ pron. to you *biba /biˈba/ n. dash *biba /ˈbiba/ pron. one *bibafnulmum /biˌbafnulˈmum/ v. die *bibal /ˈbibal/ n. loaf *bibe /ˈbibe/ adj. serial *bibi /ˈbibi/ adj. hard *bibin /ˈbibin/ n. cream *bibo /ˈbibo/ v. be (condition, state), be (located) *bibof /ˈbibof/ adv. etcetera *bid /bid/ det. each *bida /biˈda/ adv. off *bidadvefna /ˌbidadˈvefna/ v. comprehend *bided /biˈded/ adj. smooth *bidov /ˈbidov/ v. invade *bidva /ˈbidva/ adj. subjective *bidvam /ˈbidvam/ n. sister *bidvay /ˈbidvaj/ n. pond *bidve /ˈbidve/ adv. exactly *bidvet /bidˈvet/ adj. gross *bif /bif/ n. dish *bifa /ˈbifa/ n. bow (weapon) *bifaf /biˈfaf/ n. logic *bifav /ˈbifav/ v. wind *bife /ˈbife/ v. occur *bifi /ˈbifi/ n. roster *bifish /ˈbifiʃ/ v. require *bifna /ˈbifna/ n. food *bifnam /ˈbifnam/ v. startle *bifo /ˈbifo/ conj. except *bifsha /ˈbifʃa/ adj. blue *bifshe /ˈbifʃe/ v. attack *bifshex /bifˈʃex/ v. check *bigaf /ˈbigaf/ n. firearm *bige /ˈbige/ n. pumpkin *bigid /biˈgid/ n. mass *bigla /biˈgla/ n. brush, brush (for hair) *bigle /ˈbigle/ v. feed *biglel /ˈbiglel/ v. alert *bigli /ˈbigli/ n. slope *bihe /ˈbihe/ n. detention *bihyeq /ˈbihjeq/ n. homicide *bil /bil/ adj. necessary *bile /ˈbile/ n. sewer *bilef /biˈlef/ n. shadow *bilhey /ˈbilhej/ v. play *bilpnon /ˈbilpnon/ n. ferry *bilu /ˈbilu/ n. eclipse *bilydu /biˈljdu/ n. breast *bilyedvakod /ˌbiljedˈvakod/ n. funeral *bim /bim/ v. elect *bin /bin/ n. recognition *bin /bin/ pron. us *biq /biq/ v. grow *biqu /ˈbiqu/ pron. lots *bir /bir/ v. harass *biru /biˈru/ n. oath *bis /bis/ n. trail *bit /bit/ n. idea *biv /biv/ v. leap *biy /bij/ adj. late *biyebalef /ˌbijeˈbalef/ n. tribute *biyf /bijf/ pron. you *bo /bo/ num. one *bo /bo/ pron. we *bo gum /bo gum/ pron. ours *bo na /bo na/ pron. to us *boa /boˈa/ adj. little *bobad /ˈbobad/ n. education *bobafidvi /ˌbobaˈfidvi/ adj. green *bobal /ˈbobal/ v. bring *bobey /ˈbobej/ prep. on *bobi /ˈbobi/ v. explode *bod /bod/ adj. fat; n. fat *boda /ˈboda/ n. wish *bodaf /boˈdaf/ n. player *bodaf /ˈbodaf/ n. gravel *bodaglifa /boˌdagliˈfa/ n. mistress *bodalya /ˈbodalja/ v. gamble *bode /ˈbode/ v. hover *bodesh /ˈbodeʃ/ pron. nobody *bodi /ˈbodi/ n. limit *bodid /boˈdid/ v. stock *bodo /boˈdo/ v. navigate *bodof /ˈbodof/ n. mob *bodoy /ˈbodoj/ v. pace *bodvavrilmu /ˌbodvaˈvrilmu/ n. bean *bodve /bodˈve/ n. adolescent *bodvi /bodˈvi/ adj. optimal *bodvi /bodˈvi/ n. fur *bodvodagad /bodˌvodaˈgad/ n. grid *bodvodvin /ˈbodvodvin/ v. explain *bodvon /ˈbodvon/ n. semen *bof /bof/ n. article *bofad /ˈbofad/ adj. long *bofadvi /ˈbofadvi/ adv. as *bofaf /ˈbofaf/ n. filter *bofe /ˈbofe/ n. kit *bofifnabim /ˌbofifˈnabim/ n. bacteria *bofits /ˈbofiʦ/ adj. consistent *bofna /ˈbofna/ n. delight *bofnay /ˈbofnaj/ v. vote *bofnel /ˈbofnel/ v. slump *bofneq /ˈbofneq/ n. plateau *bofo /ˈbofo/ n. reptile *bofsha /bofˈʃa/ v. thrill *bofshar /ˈbofʃar/ n. hag (old woman) *bofshe /bofˈʃe/ n. rookie *bofshed /ˈbofʃed/ v. dial *bofshets /ˈbofʃeʦ/ v. violate *boga /ˈboga/ n. affection *boga /ˈboga/ n. optimism *boglal /boˈglal/ adj. massive *bogle /ˈbogle/ n. dice *bogle /ˈbogle/ v. rent *boglefnil /ˈboglefnil/ n. precinct *bogley /ˈboglej/ n. charcoal *bogli /boˈgli/ v. refer *boha /ˈboha/ v. wield *bohihyubon /ˌbohiˈhjubon/ v. graze *bohin /ˈbohin/ adj. general *bohum /ˈbohum/ n. shame *bohyer /ˈbohjer/ n. transition *bohyigege /ˌbohjiˈgege/ n. champagne *boka /boˈka/ v. depend *boke /ˈboke/ n. whip *bol /bol/ conj. as *bolhey /ˈbolhej/ v. intercept *bolholxehye /ˌbolholˈxehje/ n. graphic *bom /bom/ v. matter *bon /bon/ prep. versus *bonshes /ˈbonʃes/ n. nucleus *boq /boq/ v. suppress *bor /bor/ v. vow *bores /ˈbores/ n. backup *bos /bos/ n. song *bosh /boʃ/ v. calculate *bot /bot/ v. decay *bots /boʦ/ n. moss *botxiv /ˈbotxiv/ n. elimination *bov /bov/ v. edit *box /box/ n. update *boy /boj/ n. stake *boyo /boˈjo/ n. fracture *boyuhyulaf /ˌbojuˈhjulaf/ n. reception (of office or hotel) *boyx /bojx/ art. the (m. pl. accussative) *boz /boz/ n. darling *bu /bu/ adv. around *bu /bu/ pron. he/she/it *bu gum /bu gum/ pron. his/hers/its *bu na /bu na/ pron. to him/her/it *buba /ˈbuba/ n. market *bube /ˈbube/ n. eyelid *bubi /buˈbi/ v. shine *bubif /ˈbubif/ n. knob *bubo /buˈbo/ v. hop *bubu /ˈbubu/ v. plan *buda /ˈbuda/ adj. strange *budad /buˈdad/ adj. notable *budav /ˈbudav/ v. predict *bude /ˈbude/ adj. smart *budes /ˈbudes/ adj. prone *budid /ˈbudid/ n. clove *budod /buˈdod/ n. persona *budva /budˈva/ v. regulate *budval /ˈbudval/ n. rifle *budvam /ˈbudvam/ adj. current *budvil /budˈvil/ n. arc *bufaf /buˈfaf/ v. conquer *bufef /buˈfef/ v. complete *bufna /ˈbufna/ adj. robust *bufnam /ˈbufnam/ adj. absurd *bufnay /bufˈnaj/ n. memorial *bufnay /bufˈnaj/ n. vehicle *bufne /bufˈne/ n. show *bufnu /ˈbufnu/ v. embark *bufnul /ˈbufnul/ adj. dubious *bufnum /ˈbufnum/ adv. why *bufshaq /ˈbufʃaq/ v. qualify *bufshash /ˈbufʃaʃ/ n. emphasis *bufshis /bufˈʃis/ n. spike *buge /ˈbuge/ n. history *bugef /ˈbugef/ n. coconut *bugi /ˈbugi/ adj. pragmatic *bugla /ˈbugla/ n. earring *buglay /ˈbuglaj/ v. pay *buglel /ˈbuglel/ n. flower *buhe /buˈhe/ n. examination *buhe /buˈhe/ n. floor *buhyes /ˈbuhjes/ v. analyse *buhyo /ˈbuhjo/ n. stand *bul /bul/ n. trip *bulaf /ˈbulaf/ n. valve *bulkem /ˈbulkem/ n. committee *bulpnun /ˈbulpnun/ adj. notorious *bulyo /ˈbuljo/ n. brick *bum /bum/ n. remedy *bumyeq /buˈmjeq/ n. anthropology *bun /bun/ n. pig *buq /buq/ n. veteran *buqos /buˈqos/ n. therapy *butsma /buʦˈma/ n. circulation *buy /buj/ det. same *da /da/ adv. out *daa /ˈdaa/ adj. empirical *daa /ˈdaa/ v. provoke *daad /ˈdaad/ v. argue *daba /ˈdaba/ n. organ *dabal /ˈdabal/ v. classify *dabay /ˈdabaj/ v. arouse *dabeku /ˈdabeku/ n. race (ethnicity) *dabi /daˈbi/ adj. intricate *dabid /daˈbid/ v. inspect *dabif /ˈdabif/ n. chore *dabil /ˈdabil/ n. seizure *dabin /ˈdabin/ adj. ripe *dabod /ˈdabod/ n. tax *dabom /ˈdabom/ adj. selected *dabon /ˈdabon/ v. access *dabu /ˈdabu/ adj. last (previous) *dad /dad/ n. room (of house) *dada /daˈda/ n. stump *dadad /ˈdadad/ n. diplomacy *dadad /ˈdadad/ n. wife *dadaf /ˈdadaf/ v. reply *dadafnaqa /ˌdadafˈnaqa/ adj. juvenile *dade /ˈdade/ adj. curious *daded /ˈdaded/ adj. effective *dadedvem /ˈdadedvem/ adj. petty *dadi /ˈdadi/ n. subject *dadid /daˈdid/ n. grandmother *dadif /ˈdadif/ n. menu *dadits /daˈdiʦ/ v. denounce *dadiv /ˈdadiv/ n. bath *dado /daˈdo/ v. write *dadobidot /daˌdobiˈdot/ n. nurse *dadodvebol /ˌdadodˈvebol/ v. name *dadodvefna /ˌdadodˈvefna/ n. foe *dadohyu /ˈdadohju/ n. flame *dadvat /dadˈvat/ n. agriculture *dadvay /ˈdadvaj/ v. accomplish *dadvemubi /ˌdadveˈmubi/ v. meet *dadvi /ˈdadvi/ adj. old *dadvi /ˈdadvi/ n. maze *dadviy /dadˈvij/ adv. again *dadvo /ˈdadvo/ pron. other *dadvom /ˈdadvom/ v. instruct *daf /daf/ adj. best *dafa /daˈfa/ v. share *dafa /ˈdafa/ adj. middle *dafadvil /daˈfadvil/ n. princess *dafaf /ˈdafaf/ n. contempt *dafafad /daˈfafad/ n. strip *dafe /daˈfe/ adv. sometimes *dafe /ˈdafe/ n. accessory *dafef /daˈfef/ n. doctor *dafef /ˈdafef/ v. complement *dafegufshuts /ˌdafeˈgufʃuʦ/ n. coin *dafetehye /daˌfeteˈhje/ c. albeit *dafi /ˈdafi/ n. biology *dafi /ˈdafi/ v. touch *dafiahe /ˌdafiˈahe/ n. total *dafif /ˈdafif/ n. embryo *dafifshalhey /ˌdafifˈʃalhej/ adj. sturdy *dafna /ˈdafna/ n. brother *dafna /ˈdafna/ v. compile *dafnafedval /dafˌnafedˈval/ n. snack *dafnan /ˈdafnan/ n. essence *dafne /dafˈne/ adj. buxom *dafne /ˈdafne/ n. flood *dafniglubi /ˌdafniˈglubi/ n. punch *dafnil /dafˈnil/ adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though *dafo /ˈdafo/ n. vein *dafshaq /ˈdafʃaq/ n. treat *dafshev /ˈdafʃev/ n. cake *dafshir /ˈdafʃir/ n. reservoir *dafshis /ˈdafʃis/ n. student *dafu /ˈdafu/ n. present (time) *dafudis /ˈdafudis/ n. wave (ocean) *dagaf /ˈdagaf/ n. knife *dagle /daˈgle/ v. change *dagley /daˈglej/ n. prairie *dagli /daˈgli/ n. picture *daglidogle /ˌdagliˈdogle/ adj. overseas *daglu /daˈglu/ n. crime *daglul /daˈglul/ v. reveal *dahan /daˈhan/ n. piano *dahan /daˈhan/ n. strawberry *dahe /daˈhe/ v. postpone *dahe /ˈdahe/ n. copper *dahu /ˈdahu/ n. vest *dahyir /ˈdahjir/ prep. throughout *dake /daˈke/ adv. together *daked /daˈked/ v. hiss *daku /ˈdaku/ v. meditate *dal /dal/ n. time *dalaf /ˈdalaf/ n. goal *dalha /ˈdalha/ n. pin *dalhedots /dalˈhedoʦ/ v. seek *dalo /ˈdalo/ v. recommend *dalpnuglaba /ˌdalpnuˈglaba/ v. ride *dalyda /ˈdaljda/ n. debt *dalydal /ˈdaljdal/ n. footpath, sidewalk *dalydul /ˈdaljdul/ adj. acute *dalyegufe /ˌdaljeˈgufe/ n. greenhouse *dam /dam/ prep. out *damra /ˈdamra/ v. scramble *damya /ˈdamja/ n. second *dan /dan/ v. sign *daneba /daˈneba/ adv. tight *daq /daq/ adv. in *dar /dar/ prep. against *dar /dar/ pron. them *das /das/ v. place *dash /daʃ/ n. cork *dashfosh /ˈdaʃfoʃ/ n. apartment *dat /dat/ det. former *dathats /datˈhaʦ/ v. forgive *dathebilye /ˌdatheˈbilje/ n. autumn *dats /daʦ/ n. price, prize *dav /dav/ n. attention *davex /daˈvex/ n. insight *davna /davˈna/ adj. federal *dax /dax/ n. blasphemy *day /daj/ n. case *dayalydo /ˈdajaljdo/ n. palm (of hand) *daye /daˈje/ v. pity *dayush /ˈdajuʃ/ v. sail *dayuv /ˈdajuv/ v. allocate *daz /daz/ adj. limited *dazaz /daˈzaz/ adj. rough *de /de/ v. think *dead /ˈdead/ v. offer *deaf /deˈaf/ n. spur *deba /ˈdeba/ n. pencil *debal /ˈdebal/ adj. unfortunate *debalhebi /ˌdebalˈhebi/ v. destroy *debam /deˈbam/ n. dungeon *deban /ˈdeban/ num. five *debay /ˈdebaj/ v. reflect *debe /ˈdebe/ n. class *debe /ˈdebe/ v. ruin *debeglif /ˈdebeglif/ v. squash *debi /ˈdebi/ conj. not *debibilxu /ˌdebiˈbilxu/ v. arrest *debid /ˈdebid/ n. fuse *debif /ˈdebif/ v. present *debiy /ˈdebij/ v. note *debo /deˈbo/ n. saddle *debo /ˈdebo/ adj. loud *debof /ˈdebof/ n. cathedral *debol /ˈdebol/ n. match *deboy /ˈdeboj/ n. lecture *debu /ˈdebu/ adj. vicious *debuf /deˈbuf/ adj. dual *debuf /deˈbuf/ n. complex *ded /ded/ conj. but *deda /deˈda/ adj. awful, terrible *deda /ˈdeda/ v. lay *dedad /ˈdedad/ adj. easy *dedaf /ˈdedaf/ n. drama *dedar /ˈdedar/ adv. elsewhere *dedas /deˈdas/ n. slice *dedats /ˈdedaʦ/ n. room (space) *dedav /deˈdav/ n. elastic *dedes /deˈdes/ num. second *dedes /ˈdedes/ n. lip *dedev /ˈdedev/ v. disperse *dedi /ˈdedi/ adj. earnest *dedif /ˈdedif/ adj. moral *dedifaba /deˌdifaˈba/ n. lodge *dedis /ˈdedis/ n. turbine *dediz /ˈdediz/ n. segregate *dedo /ˈdedo/ v. imitate *dedov /ˈdedov/ n. drug, medicine *dedva /dedˈva/ n. profit *dedva /ˈdedva/ n. pen *dedvafnefshud /ˌdedvafˈnefʃud/ adj. transparent *dedvagad /ˈdedvagad/ v. indulge *dedvam /ˈdedvam/ n. horn, penis *dedvas /dedˈvas/ v. plough *dedve /ˈdedve/ n. east *dedve /ˈdedve/ n. mathematics *dedveq /ˈdedveq/ v. expect *dedves /ˈdedves/ n. wax *dedvi /dedˈvi/ n. charity *dedvilyagle /ˌdedviˈljagle/ n. hoof *dedvim /ˈdedvim/ n. province *dedvo /dedˈvo/ v. frustrate *dedvo /ˈdedvo/ v. betray *dedvobuda /ˌdedvoˈbuda/ v. come *dedvol /ˈdedvol/ n. victim *dedvon /dedˈvon/ n. person *def /def/ n. role *defa /ˈdefa/ pron. who *defa /ˈdefa/ v. promise *defadoy /deˈfadoj/ adv. clearly *defav /ˈdefav/ n. delegate *defay /ˈdefaj/ n. sermon *defe /ˈdefe/ n. noon *defed /ˈdefed/ n. scrap *defi /ˈdefi/ n. paradox *defidvife /ˌdefidˈvife/ v. believe *defna /defˈna/ v. doubt *defna /defˈna/ v. whisper *defnal /ˈdefnal/ n. mattress *defnan /defˈnan/ n. crab *defne /defˈne/ n. bush *defnel /ˈdefnel/ adj. local *defni /ˈdefni/ adv. least *defnifnedval /ˌdefnifˈnedval/ n. print *defnifoged /ˌdefniˈfoged/ n. form *defnu /ˈdefnu/ n. skeptic *defnul /defˈnul/ v. stain *defnum /ˈdefnum/ n. belt *defnuy /ˈdefnuj/ n. peril *defo /ˈdefo/ v. bother *defo /ˈdefo/ v. produce *defod /ˈdefod/ n. thorn *defsha /ˈdefʃa/ n. chest *defshe /ˈdefʃe/ n. nickname *defshev /ˈdefʃev/ n. critique *defshex /ˈdefʃex/ n. cow *defshi /defˈʃi/ n. gown *defshit /defˈʃit/ n. king *defshiz /defˈʃiz/ n. independence *defshiz /ˈdefʃiz/ v. worry *defshu /ˈdefʃu/ v. pinch *defuf /ˈdefuf/ v. export *dege /ˈdege/ n. snow *degla /ˈdegla/ n. sensation *deglay /ˈdeglaj/ adv. forever *degle /ˈdegle/ n. effect *degledahyer /deˌgledaˈhjer/ v. may *degley /deˈglej/ adj. fabulous *degli /ˈdegli/ v. punish *deglil /deˈglil/ n. dot *degliy /ˈdeglij/ v. debate *deglu /ˈdeglu/ n. danger *degol /deˈgol/ adv. simply *degu /ˈdegu/ v. compromise *deguba /deˈguba/ adv. recently *deha /deˈha/ n. whiskey *deha /ˈdeha/ v. blame *dehaq /ˈdehaq/ n. space (outer) *dehe /deˈhe/ adj. proud *dehem /ˈdehem/ adj. permanent *deheq /deˈheq/ n. stain *dehi /deˈhi/ n. location *dehu /deˈhu/ n. loser *dehyar /ˈdehjar/ n. dawn *dehye /deˈhje/ adj. forensic *dehyeq /deˈhjeq/ n. parlour *dehyi /deˈhji/ v. conceal *dehyu /deˈhju/ adj. gentle *dehyu /ˈdehju/ n. brow *deka /deˈka/ v. dissolve *dekad /deˈkad/ conj. although *deke /ˈdeke/ n. set *dekolhof /deˈkolhof/ adv. quickly *del /del/ adj. weak *dele /deˈle/ n. body *dele /ˈdele/ v. graduate *delef /deˈlef/ adj. thin *delef /ˈdelef/ v. report *delka /ˈdelka/ n. descendant *delkem /delˈkem/ adj. homosexual *delma /delˈma/ v. translate *delmam /ˈdelmam/ v. whisk *delme /delˈme/ n. kin *delo /ˈdelo/ n. fan *delpne /ˈdelpne/ n. outline *delufshir /ˈdelufʃir/ adv. suddenly *delyda /ˈdeljda/ v. sigh *delydal /deˈljdal/ n. plant *delydal /ˈdeljdal/ n. jelly *delydel /ˈdeljdel/ adj. daunting *delyo /ˈdeljo/ n. nephew *dem /dem/ v. boil *demebiy /deˈmebij/ n. conquest *demre /deˈmre/ adv. then *den /den/ adj. pretty *denefade /deˌnefaˈde/ n. geography *denshe /denˈʃe/ n. heap *denshe /ˈdenʃe/ n. breakdown *densho /denˈʃo/ adv. inevitably *deq /deq/ v. study *der /der/ n. teenager *deros /ˈderos/ n. ditch *det /det/ v. lick *dethu /detˈhu/ v. clarify *dets /deʦ/ n. certificate *dev /dev/ n. neck *devo /ˈdevo/ n. verge *dex /dex/ n. canopy *dey /dej/ adj. specific *deya /ˈdeja/ v. prevent *deyats /deˈjaʦ/ n. excrement; v. defecate *deyed /ˈdejed/ n. success *deyod /ˈdejod/ adj. fertile *deyohyude /ˌdejoˈhjude/ n. tornado *deyov /deˈjov/ n. blur *deyu /ˈdeju/ n. train *deyuz /deˈjuz/ n. basin *dez /dez/ prep. between *du /du/ v. be (exist - there is/are) *duba /ˈduba/ n. acquaintance *duba /ˈduba/ n. rake *dubadvol /duˈbadvol/ n. moon *dubafnika /duˌbafniˈka/ v. please *dubalmuhem /duˌbalmuˈhem/ v. surpass *dubam /ˈdubam/ v. jerk *dubaq /ˈdubaq/ adj. boring *dubaq /ˈdubaq/ v. tremble *dube /ˈdube/ n. nut *duben /ˈduben/ v. guess *dubi /duˈbi/ v. throw *dubo /ˈdubo/ adj. thick *dubo /ˈdubo/ n. revolution *dubu /duˈbu/ n. bear *dud /dud/ v. withstand *dudadifnil /duˌdadifˈnil/ v. prescribe *dudadvefi /ˌdudadˈvefi/ adj. chief *dudaf /ˈdudaf/ n. paw *duday /ˈdudaj/ n. paint *dudi /ˈdudi/ n. spa *dudo /duˈdo/ n. oil *dudokadvo /ˌdudoˈkadvo/ v. chat *dudva /ˈdudva/ n. instrument *dudva /ˈdudva/ n. vagina *dudvadvihu /ˌdudvadˈvihu/ adj. prestigious *dudvaka /ˈdudvaka/ adj. deaf *dudvar /ˈdudvar/ n. coffin *dudvem /dudˈvem/ n. tag *dudvo /ˈdudvo/ n. uniform *dudvoy /ˈdudvoj/ n. cherry *duf /duf/ n. constitution *dufash /ˈdufaʃ/ n. oven *dufex /ˈdufex/ n. weight *dufi /duˈfi/ v. reinforce *dufi /ˈdufi/ n. bicycle *dufiv /ˈdufiv/ adj. adolescent *dufna /ˈdufna/ n. baby *dufnadvole /dufˌnadvoˈle/ n. pavement *dufnan /ˈdufnan/ n. bracelet *dufnufilof /ˌdufnuˈfilof/ v. shop *dufnun /ˈdufnun/ v. announce *dufsha /ˈdufʃa/ n. monster *dufshash /ˈdufʃaʃ/ det. whose *dufshe /dufˈʃe/ n. scar *duge /ˈduge/ n. crust *duge /ˈduge/ n. vampire *dugelyabad /ˌdugeˈljabad/ n. apple *duglafshats /ˈduglafʃaʦ/ adj. rare *dugle /ˈdugle/ n. patient *dugludvadva /duˌgludvadˈva/ v. stroll *dugluy /duˈgluj/ n. manual *dugukelke /ˌduguˈkelke/ adj. generic *duhalhe /ˈduhalhe/ n. glue *duhe /ˈduhe/ n. accountant *duhedve /ˈduhedve/ n. shrimp *duhem /duˈhem/ v. copy *duhun /duˈhun/ v. sneeze *duhyar /ˈduhjar/ n. officer *duhyobafa /duˌhjobaˈfa/ v. attend *dukelyeye /duˌkeljeˈje/ n. vintage *duku /ˈduku/ n. attribute *dule /ˈdule/ adj. plausible *dule /ˈdule/ n. range *dulef /ˈdulef/ adj. broad *dulhe /dulˈhe/ n. mask *dulhuye /ˈdulhuje/ adj. fierce *dulkebofo /ˌdulkeˈbofo/ v. infect *dulkel /ˈdulkel/ n. costume *dulxulmam /ˈdulxulmam/ n. demon *dulyda /ˈduljda/ v. manage *dulydul /ˈduljdul/ v. flourish *dulyuy /duˈljuj/ adj. superb *dume /ˈdume/ n. insect *dumo /ˈdumo/ adj. high *dumyuq /ˈdumjuq/ n. contract *dunomrur /duˈnomrur/ n. insurgent *dunu /duˈnu/ n. tool *dushfush /ˈduʃfuʃ/ adv. lately *duthets /dutˈheʦ/ adj. sincere *duts /duʦ/ pron. they *duts gum /duʦ gum/ pron. theirs *duts na /duʦ na/ pron. to them *duvudvofna /ˌduvudˈvofna/ n. security *duya /duˈja/ adj. sensible *duya /duˈja/ v. combat *duyebobel /ˌdujeˈbobel/ v. develop *dva /dva/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) *dvad /dvad/ v. blink *dvadar /dvaˈdar/ n. offence *dvaf /dvaf/ n. sponge *dvaha /dvaˈha/ n. torso *dval /dval/ adj. great *dvam /dvam/ v. choose *dvan /dvan/ conj. than *dvaq /dvaq/ n. music *dvar /dvar/ num. zero *dvas /dvas/ adj. desperate *dvash /dvaʃ/ prep. across *dvat /dvat/ n. man *dvats /dvaʦ/ adv. usually *dvavnu /dvavˈnu/ n. pocket *dvax /dvax/ n. court *dvay /dvaj/ adj. mere *dvaz /dvaz/ n. human *dvebeda /ˈdvebeda/ prep. except, besides *dvebi /ˈdvebi/ v. shove *dvebufnu /dveˈbufnu/ v. lament *dvedvashfu /ˈdvedvaʃfu/ v. taste *dvedver /dvedˈver/ v. monitor *dvedvil /ˈdvedvil/ n. priest *dvefa /dveˈfa/ n. cell *dvefnehyeba /dvefˌnehjeˈba/ adv. indeed *dvefnifne /dvefˈnifne/ adj. full *dvefshida /ˈdvefʃida/ v. deny *dvefshimolke /dvefˌʃimolˈke/ n. shoulder *dvegidvadva /ˌdvegidˈvadva/ n. experiment *dvehye /ˈdvehje/ v. distort *dvekobede /dveˌkobeˈde/ n. boot *dvelmam /ˈdvelmam/ n. sequence *dvelme /ˈdvelme/ adj. outside *dvena /dveˈna/ n. comfort *dvi /dvi/ interj. okay *dviba /dviˈba/ adj. cruel *dvibil /ˈdvibil/ v. burst *dvibon /dviˈbon/ n. glass *dvid /dvid/ n. age *dviday /ˈdvidaj/ n. carrier *dvide /ˈdvide/ n. banner *dvidi /dviˈdi/ n. summary *dvidid /dviˈdid/ v. recycle *dvidif /ˈdvidif/ n. tape *dvido /ˈdvido/ n. premiere *dvido /ˈdvido/ n. universe *dvidodabo /dviˌdodaˈbo/ n. shoe *dvidva /ˈdvidva/ adj. innocent *dvidva /ˈdvidva/ n. future *dvidvi /dvidˈvi/ v. arm *dvidvo /ˈdvidvo/ v. drape *dvidvor /ˈdvidvor/ n. canyon *dvif /dvif/ v. open *dvifa /ˈdvifa/ n. stool *dvifa /ˈdvifa/ v. drown *dvifid /ˈdvifid/ v. camp *dvifna /dvifˈna/ v. bury *dvifne /dvifˈne/ n. dignity *dvifni /ˈdvifni/ v. substitute *dvifnil /ˈdvifnil/ n. hike *dvifshe /dvifˈʃe/ v. claim *dvifshi /ˈdvifʃi/ v. transcend *dvifshu /dvifˈʃu/ v. trail *dvifshufshadats /dvifˌʃufʃaˈdaʦ/ n. hybrid *dvifshuts /ˈdvifʃuʦ/ adv. yesterday *dviga /dviˈga/ n. altar *dvigley /dviˈglej/ n. seat *dvigli /ˈdvigli/ v. convert *dviglul /ˈdviglul/ v. obsess *dvihan /ˈdvihan/ adj. damp *dvihye /ˈdvihje/ v. heal *dvihyir /dviˈhjir/ n. scene *dvihyut /ˈdvihjut/ n. bread *dviko /dviˈko/ v. return, go back *dvil /dvil/ v. head *dvilho /ˈdvilho/ n. drill *dvilu /dviˈlu/ v. refuse *dvilyde /ˈdviljde/ n. entry *dvim /dvim/ v. thank *dvin /dvin/ v. carry *dvinshes /dvinˈʃes/ n. commentary *dviq /dviq/ n. fish *dvir /dvir/ n. building *dvis /dvis/ adj. luxury *dvisret /dviˈsret/ n. sale *dvit /dvit/ n. dump *dvits /dviʦ/ n. risk *dviv /dviv/ n. revenge *dvix /dvix/ n. crystal *dviy /dvij/ det. any *dvo /dvo/ n. ear *dvoba /ˈdvoba/ adj. able *dvobaad /ˈdvobaad/ conj. after *dvobal /ˈdvobal/ adj. foreign *dvobel /ˈdvobel/ adj. valid *dvobi /dvoˈbi/ n. mill *dvobil /ˈdvobil/ adj. possible *dvoboa /ˈdvoboa/ v. impair *dvobod /ˈdvobod/ adj. honest *dvobodishez /ˌdvoboˈdiʃez/ n. procedure *dvobol /ˈdvobol/ v. confine *dvoboyefni /dvoˌbojefˈni/ n. suitcase *dvod /dvod/ adj. red *dvoda /dvoˈda/ n. kitchen *dvodaf /ˈdvodaf/ n. initiative *dvodalpne /dvoˈdalpne/ n. sword *dvodar /ˈdvodar/ adv. somehow *dvoday /ˈdvodaj/ adj. coherent *dvodebim /ˈdvodebim/ v. knock *dvodedvi /dvoˈdedvi/ n. electricity *dvodet /ˈdvodet/ n. licence *dvodi /ˈdvodi/ v. discuss *dvodiglelo /ˌdvodiˈglelo/ v. advocate *dvodod /ˈdvodod/ v. admire *dvodogebe /ˌdvodoˈgebe/ n. bill *dvodva /ˈdvodva/ adv. however *dvodvadi /ˈdvodvadi/ n. rock, stone *dvodve /ˈdvodve/ n. diner *dvodvedohem /dvodˌvedoˈhem/ n. board *dvodvi /ˈdvodvi/ adj. awkward *dvodvin /ˈdvodvin/ v. wrestle *dvodvohyohye /ˌdvodvoˈhjohje/ v. march *dvof /dvof/ adj. important *dvofad /dvoˈfad/ n. observation *dvofe /dvoˈfe/ n. rate *dvofegehya /ˌdvofeˈgehja/ adj. efficient *dvofnabi /dvofˈnabi/ v. confront *dvofnal /ˈdvofnal/ n. almond *dvofnan /ˈdvofnan/ n. cube *dvofni /ˈdvofni/ adv. well *dvofnifshahyar /ˌdvofnifˈʃahjar/ adj. volatile *dvofnubafa /ˌdvofnuˈbafa/ v. stop *dvofnul /ˈdvofnul/ n. motor *dvofo /ˈdvofo/ n. paper *dvofodvoku /dvoˌfodvoˈku/ n. chick (girl) *dvofof /ˈdvofof/ adj. infinite *dvofshe /ˈdvofʃe/ v. supplement *dvogif /ˈdvogif/ n. flesh *dvoglebifshi /ˌdvogleˈbifʃi/ n. lion *dvoglefshudval /dvoˌglefʃudˈval/ v. discharge *dvoglu /dvoˈglu/ n. defect *dvogluy /ˈdvogluj/ v. accumulate *dvogud /dvoˈgud/ v. desire *dvoha /dvoˈha/ interj. welcome *dvohe /ˈdvohe/ v. clean *dvohen /dvoˈhen/ n. outcome *dvohen /ˈdvohen/ n. speed *dvohye /ˈdvohje/ v. enlist *dvoka /dvoˈka/ n. sun, day *dvoka /ˈdvoka/ n. chord *dvokad /dvoˈkad/ v. erect *dvokeyax /ˈdvokejax/ v. smack *dvoko /ˈdvoko/ v. insist *dvol /dvol/ v. moan *dvolhudvifnan /dvolˌhudvifˈnan/ n. climate *dvolmum /ˈdvolmum/ prep. during *dvolo /dvoˈlo/ n. quarter *dvolydefshas /ˈdvoljdefʃas/ n. field *dvolydo /ˈdvoljdo/ n. tenant *dvolyubadvor /ˌdvoljuˈbadvor/ n. camera *dvom /dvom/ n. minute *dvon /dvon/ n. mind *dvoq /dvoq/ n. pyramid *dvor /dvor/ n. science *dvores /ˈdvores/ adj. slow *dvoryu /ˈdvorju/ n. clock *dvos /dvos/ adv. most *dvosh /dvoʃ/ v. generate *dvot /dvot/ n. morning *dvots /dvoʦ/ n. elbow *dvov /dvov/ adj. median *dvovra /dvoˈvra/ adj. extinct *dvox /dvox/ neg. not; interj. no *dvoxe /dvoˈxe/ n. rear *dvoxi /dvoˈxi/ n. track *dvoy /dvoj/ n. theory *dvoya /dvoˈja/ n. authority *dvoye /ˈdvoje/ n. bass *dvu /dvu/ prep. around *dvuad /ˈdvuad/ n. surplus *dvuaf /ˈdvuaf/ n. disposition *dvuba /ˈdvuba/ n. altitude *dvubal /dvuˈbal/ n. highlight *dvubay /ˈdvubaj/ adv. sudden *dvubeged /ˈdvubeged/ n. glove *dvubi /ˈdvubi/ n. dairy *dvubin /ˈdvubin/ pron. everybody *dvubo /ˈdvubo/ v. brace *dvubod /ˈdvubod/ n. self *dvubod /ˈdvubod/ n. tree *dvubohefa /ˌdvuboˈhefa/ v. sweep *dvubu /ˈdvubu/ adj. internal *dvubud /ˈdvubud/ n. spine *dvud /dvud/ v. spell *dvuda /ˈdvuda/ n. irony *dvuda /ˈdvuda/ n. shortage *dvudad /ˈdvudad/ n. mammal *dvudef /ˈdvudef/ n. agency *dvudid /dvuˈdid/ v. react *dvudidvado /ˌdvudidˈvado/ v. hum *dvudif /ˈdvudif/ n. arena *dvudiz /ˈdvudiz/ n. bullet *dvudo /dvuˈdo/ n. frenzy *dvudoglifshu /ˌdvudoˈglifʃu/ adj. adjacent *dvudva /dvudˈva/ v. migrate *dvudva /ˈdvudva/ n. rebel *dvudvat /ˈdvudvat/ n. veil *dvudvedvalpno /dvudˌvedvalpˈno/ n. lord *dvudves /ˈdvudves/ adj. absent *dvudvi /dvudˈvi/ prep. upon *dvudvo /ˈdvudvo/ n. label *dvudvo /ˈdvudvo/ v. go *dvudvom /ˈdvudvom/ v. shout *dvudvoy /ˈdvudvoj/ v. situate *dvuf /dvuf/ n. sap, glue *dvufa /ˈdvufa/ n. shark *dvufaf /ˈdvufaf/ n. pasture *dvufaz /ˈdvufaz/ n. arsenal *dvufif /ˈdvufif/ n. calf *dvufna /ˈdvufna/ v. prove *dvufnal /ˈdvufnal/ adj. viable *dvufnay /ˈdvufnaj/ v. astonish *dvufne /dvufˈne/ n. census *dvufne /ˈdvufne/ n. centre *dvufnifshedvat /dvufˌnifʃedˈvat/ prep. below *dvufniy /ˈdvufnij/ n. chapel *dvufnu /ˈdvufnu/ n. engine *dvufnuda /ˈdvufnuda/ v. inherit *dvufnuy /ˈdvufnuj/ n. comment *dvufod /ˈdvufod/ n. asteroid *dvufshi /ˈdvufʃi/ v. distinguish *dvufshida /dvufˈʃida/ n. vegetable *dvufshidef /ˈdvufʃidef/ n. sausage *dvufshiq /dvufˈʃiq/ n. system *dvufshu /ˈdvufʃu/ v. poise *dvuge /ˈdvuge/ adv. below *dvugid /ˈdvugid/ adj. abundant *dvugifshagle /dvuˌgifʃaˈgle/ v. limp *dvuglel /dvuˈglel/ n. bottom (lowest part) *dvuglel /ˈdvuglel/ interj. hello *dvugli /dvuˈgli/ v. do *dvuha /ˈdvuha/ n. rumour *dvuhe /dvuˈhe/ v. witness *dvuhe /ˈdvuhe/ num. thousand *dvuhim /dvuˈhim/ n. kettle *dvuhyafshet /ˈdvuhjafʃet/ v. relieve *dvuhyar /ˈdvuhjar/ n. landlord *dvuhyas /ˈdvuhjas/ n. prince *dvuhyot /ˈdvuhjot/ adj. huge *dvuhyu /ˈdvuhju/ adj. triple *dvuhyur /ˈdvuhjur/ v. pause *dvul /dvul/ n. plague *dvula /ˈdvula/ n. dusk *dvule /ˈdvule/ n. marketing *dvulef /ˈdvulef/ adj. benign *dvulhe /ˈdvulhe/ n. hurdle *dvulhe /ˈdvulhe/ n. rice *dvulku /ˈdvulku/ adj. crude *dvulme /ˈdvulme/ n. progress *dvulmom /dvulˈmom/ n. island *dvulpnen /dvulpˈnen/ v. alleviate *dvulydo /dvuˈljdo/ adj. aggressive *dvulyuy /dvuˈljuj/ n. hedge *dvum /dvum/ adj. low *dvume /ˈdvume/ n. canoe *dvumreq /ˈdvumreq/ adv. somewhere *dvumyoq /ˈdvumjoq/ v. bump *dvun /dvun/ v. visit *dvunshe /dvunˈʃe/ n. carriage *dvunshor /ˈdvunʃor/ v. foster *dvunshu /dvunˈʃu/ adj. accurate *dvushfeye /dvuʃˈfeje/ n. lobster *dvusho /dvuˈʃo/ adj. sure *dvutse /ˈdvuʦe/ pron. somebody *dvutyuts /ˈdvutjuʦ/ n. candy *dvuxebudaz /ˌdvuxeˈbudaz/ adv. aboard *dvuy /dvuj/ n. talk *dvuyash /ˈdvujaʃ/ n. nerve *dvuyets /ˈdvujeʦ/ n. quota *dvuyev /ˈdvujev/ n. default *dvuyotsmugid /ˌdvujoʦˈmugid/ n. bench *e /e/ adv. never *e /e/ art. a (m. accussative) *e /e/ art. a (m. nominative) *e /e/ art. some (m. nominative) *ea /eˈa/ v. hate *eafa /ˈeafa/ n. happiness *eba /ˈeba/ n. chair *eba /ˈeba/ n. sympathy *ebabafnum /ˌebaˈbafnum/ adj. careful *ebade /eˈbade/ adj. pensive *ebadvot /ˈebadvot/ adj. early *ebahedvam /ˌebaˈhedvam/ adj. offensive *ebalun /ˈebalun/ adj. forgetful *ebasit /ˈebasit/ adj. final *ebayehem /eˌbajeˈhem/ adj. broken *ebe /eˈbe/ n. ocean *ebe /ˈebe/ v. strip *ebi /eˈbi/ adj. armed *ebo /ˈebo/ adj. excess *ebo /ˈebo/ n. pillow *ebofad /ˈebofad/ n. length *ebu /ˈebu/ n. breeze *eda /eˈda/ v. tackle *eda /ˈeda/ n. fog *edabaq /eˈdabaq/ n. killer *edabi /eˈdabi/ n. urge *edabos /eˈdabos/ n. singer *edabuglel /ˌedaˈbuglel/ n. florist *edadado /ˌedaˈdado/ n. author *edadayush /ˌedaˈdajuʃ/ n. sailor *edaduday /ˌedaˈdudaj/ n. painter *edadva /ˈedadva/ n. chef *edadvobal /ˌedadˈvobal/ n. foreigner *edadvor /ˈedadvor/ n. scientist *edadvun /ˈedadvun/ n. visitor *edafam /ˈedafam/ n. runner *edafegif /eˌdafeˈgif/ n. hunter *edafel /eˈdafel/ n. slave *edagehyeyu /eˌdageˈhjeju/ n. locksmith *edahafa /ˌedaˈhafa/ n. gardener *edaheben /ˌedaˈheben/ n. driver *edakodvoq /ˌedaˈkodvoq/ n. psychologist *edalufiglefney /ˌedaˈlufiglefnej/ n. worker, employee *edaqad /ˈedaqad/ n. teacher *edarebom /ˌedaˈrebom/ n. prisoner *edared /ˈedared/ n. vendor *edaredad /ˌedaˈredad/ n. warrior *edaregley /ˌedaˈreglej/ n. dancer *edatsofshat /eˌdaʦofˈʃat/ n. farmer *edatsvov /eˈdaʦvov/ n. politician *edaxda /ˈedaxda/ n. thief *edaxdal /eˈdaxdal/ n. lover *edayada /eˌdajaˈda/ n. lawyer *edayada /ˌedaˈjada/ n. lawyer *edayayeakud /ˌedaˈjajeakud/ n. artist *edayedit /ˌedaˈjedit/ n. poet *ede /eˈde/ adj. hungry *ededva /ˈededva/ v. frown *edefeba /eˌdefeˈba/ n. code *edegihyi /eˌdegiˈhji/ n. ivory *edeyod /ˈedejod/ n. fertility *edi /eˈdi/ n. novel *edi /eˈdi/ n. underwear *edo /ˈedo/ n. cigarette *edva /ˈedva/ n. toy *edvalu /ˈedvalu/ n. horse *edve /edˈve/ v. tempt *edvo /edˈvo/ v. turn sth. on *edvobil /ˈedvobil/ n. possibility *edvolpne /edˈvolpne/ n. trench *efa /eˈfa/ n. strategy *efa /ˈefa/ adj. entire *efadva /ˈefadva/ n. anxiety *efan /eˈfan/ n. difference *efe /ˈefe/ n. appliance *efi /ˈefi/ v. invent *efi /ˈefi/ v. prepare *efidvida /ˌefidˈvida/ adj. stiff *efna /ˈefna/ n. diamond *efna /ˈefna/ prep. at *efne /ˈefne/ n. novice *efni /efˈni/ n. bracket *efni /ˈefni/ v. bolster *efnu /ˈefnu/ n. tattoo *efnu /ˈefnu/ v. pronounce *efo /eˈfo/ n. bell *efshado /efˈʃado/ n. litigation *efshe /efˈʃe/ v. would *efshebafshu /ˌefʃeˈbafʃu/ n. spoon *efshiko /efˈʃiko/ n. strand *efshu /efˈʃu/ v. resent *ega /eˈga/ v. lift *egabi /ˈegabi/ v. remember *ege /ˈege/ v. prop *ege /ˈege/ v. ring *egeyegli /ˌegeˈjegli/ n. concession *egi /ˈegi/ n. ambition *egla /ˈegla/ n. hero *egle /eˈgle/ adj. deep *egle /ˈegle/ n. picnic *eglefe /ˈeglefe/ v. descend *egli /eˈgli/ n. evil *eglu /eˈglu/ v. adapt *egu /ˈegu/ n. advice *eha /eˈha/ n. devil *eha /ˈeha/ adj. basic *ehaf /ˈehaf/ n. strength *ehale /ˈehale/ n. souvenir *ehe /eˈhe/ n. incident *ehebi /ˈehebi/ n. perfection *ehelkem /ˈehelkem/ n. beauty *ehi /eˈhi/ n. distance *ehu /eˈhu/ n. dialect *ehuhyat /eˈhuhjat/ n. sadness *ehya /ˈehja/ adj. comic *ehya /ˈehja/ n. rib *ehye /eˈhje/ adj. portable *ehye /ˈehje/ adj. round *ehyu /eˈhju/ n. stock *ehyu /eˈhju/ v. chuckle *ekobuf /eˈkobuf/ n. silence *ekoya /ˈekoja/ n. resort *el /el/ art. a (m. genitive) *ela /eˈla/ v. jump *elelkubo /eˌlelkuˈbo/ n. curator *elhe /ˈelhe/ n. genocide *elke /elˈke/ v. compete *elke /ˈelke/ v. shave *elme /elˈme/ n. cellar *elme /ˈelme/ pron. everything *elo /eˈlo/ adj. narrow *elo /eˈlo/ n. necklace *elor /ˈelor/ n. youth *elos /ˈelos/ n. truth *elpna /ˈelpna/ n. ice *elyde /eˈljde/ v. crouch *elyde /eˈljde/ v. enter *elydetsme /ˈeljdeʦme/ n. language *elydu /ˈeljdu/ v. crush, grind *elye /eˈlje/ v. exclude *emal /ˈemal/ n. darkness *emu /eˈmu/ adj. anonymous *emye /eˈmje/ n. muscle *emyu /eˈmju/ prep. near *en /en/ art. some (m. accussative) *ene /eˈne/ n. shade *enshu /ˈenʃu/ adv. rather *enshu /ˈenʃu/ n. rope *eqadvom /ˈeqadvom/ n. subtlety *eqe /ˈeqe/ n. church *eqo /ˈeqo/ adj. sour *ese /eˈse/ v. restrain *eshefid /ˈeʃefid/ n. confidence *eshelydo /ˈeʃeljdo/ n. width *eshleda /eˈʃleda/ n. sickness, disease *eto /eˈto/ v. murmur *etse /ˈeʦe/ v. uncover *ev /ev/ art. some (m. genitive) *evno /evˈno/ v. invite *exugli /ˈexugli/ n. anger *eya /ˈeja/ n. packet *eyafna /ˈejafna/ n. heat *eye /ˈeje/ v. start, begin *eyes /eˈjes/ n. violence *eyo /ˈejo/ adv. on *eyobibi /ˌejoˈbibi/ n. mine *eyu /ˈeju/ n. option *fa /fa/ prep. by *faa /ˈfaa/ n. blouse *faaf /faˈaf/ n. olive *fabad /ˈfabad/ n. puppet *fabaf /faˈbaf/ v. manufacture *fabay /faˈbaj/ adv. long *fabay /ˈfabaj/ n. wall *fabe /ˈfabe/ n. mist *fabey /ˈfabej/ n. fire *fabi /ˈfabi/ n. prejudice *fabi /ˈfabi/ v. mourn *fabiq /ˈfabiq/ v. buy *fabo /faˈbo/ v. wait *fabodav /ˈfabodav/ n. target *fabodvefshes /faˌbodvefˈʃes/ n. amount *fabofna /faˈbofna/ v. complain *fabuf /ˈfabuf/ v. intervene *fabufi /ˈfabufi/ adj. nervous *fad /fad/ v. cause *fada /ˈfada/ v. avoid *fadad /faˈdad/ n. flow *fadadvatsru /ˌfadadˈvatsru/ adj. alone *fadaf /faˈdaf/ n. military *fadax /faˈdax/ n. forest *faday /faˈdaj/ n. shell *fade /ˈfade/ n. brochure *faded /ˈfaded/ v. disturb *fadede /ˈfadede/ v. inquire *fadev /faˈdev/ n. peninsula *fado /faˈdo/ n. clause *fado /ˈfado/ n. boss *fadoy /ˈfadoj/ adj. clear *fadva /fadˈva/ n. bud *fadva /ˈfadva/ adj. anxious *fadvagimyaq /fadˌvagiˈmjaq/ n. hair (of body) *fadvahen /fadˈvahen/ v. execute *fadval /ˈfadval/ adj. pregnant *fadvay /fadˈvaj/ n. celebrity *fadvefshegley /ˌfadvefˈʃeglej/ n. snake *fadver /fadˈver/ n. leg *fadver /ˈfadver/ adj. compatible *fadvi /ˈfadvi/ n. percent *fadvidolxe /fadˌvidolˈxe/ n. fin (of fish) *fadvidvafad /ˌfadvidˈvafad/ n. gun *fadvo /fadˈvo/ n. look (appearance) *fadvoy /ˈfadvoj/ n. hydrogen *faf /faf/ adv. home *fafa /faˈfa/ v. concentrate *fafa /ˈfafa/ n. flour *fafad /faˈfad/ v. spin *fafaf /ˈfafaf/ n. expert *fafax /faˈfax/ adj. explicit *fafef /ˈfafef/ n. navy *fafi /ˈfafi/ n. fungus *fafna /fafˈna/ adj. domestic *fafna /ˈfafna/ adj. equal *fafne /ˈfafne/ v. swing *fafnel /ˈfafnel/ v. pluck *fafni /ˈfafni/ adj. lazy *fafnuhe /ˈfafnuhe/ n. course *fafnuy /ˈfafnuj/ adj. blind *fafod /ˈfafod/ n. disgust *fafshafshu /ˈfafʃafʃu/ n. catastrophe *fafshaq /ˈfafʃaq/ adj. clever *fafshaq /ˈfafʃaq/ v. incorporate *fafshas /ˈfafʃas/ v. pledge *fafshax /fafˈʃax/ n. ship *fafshets /ˈfafʃeʦ/ v. increase *fafshi /fafˈʃi/ n. counselor *fafshifniyud /fafˌʃifniˈjud/ n. bee *fafshu /ˈfafʃu/ n. report *faga /faˈga/ v. evaporate *faga /ˈfaga/ adj. partisan *fage /faˈge/ v. settle (land) *faglal /ˈfaglal/ n. pirate *faglegidos /faˌglegiˈdos/ n. pipe *fagli /ˈfagli/ v. design *faglu /ˈfaglu/ n. potion *fagu /faˈgu/ n. eyelash *fagu /faˈgu/ n. zoo *fahi /faˈhi/ adj. pure *fahun /ˈfahun/ v. polish *fahya /ˈfahja/ v. fashion *fahya /ˈfahja/ v. irrigate *fahyas /faˈhjas/ n. restoration *fahyeq /faˈhjeq/ adj. chronic *fahyes /faˈhjes/ v. whistle *fahyiq /ˈfahjiq/ n. religion *fahyir /ˈfahjir/ v. learn *fahyu /ˈfahju/ prep. till *faked /ˈfaked/ v. perform *faku /faˈku/ v. bust *fal /fal/ n. bowl *falaf /faˈlaf/ n. crown *falefahen /ˌfaleˈfahen/ v. breathe *falhahye /ˈfalhahje/ adj. wonderful *falhuf /falˈhuf/ adv. even *falkel /ˈfalkel/ n. bundle *falo /ˈfalo/ n. piece *falof /ˈfalof/ n. tooth *falxebebu /falˌxebeˈbu/ v. order *falydu /faˈljdu/ v. bite *falye /faˈlje/ prep. regarding *falyo /faˈljo/ v. split *fam /fam/ v. run *fan /fan/ adj. different *faq /faq/ conj. because *faqu /ˈfaqu/ adj. immense *far /far/ num. eight *fara /ˈfara/ n. apron *faryut /faˈrjut/ n. felony *fas /fas/ v. render *fat /fat/ n. legend *fathats /ˈfathaʦ/ n. soup *fats /faʦ/ v. judge *fatyets /ˈfatjeʦ/ v. paralyse *fav /fav/ n. publisher *favifodvil /faˌvifodˈvil/ adj. instant *fax /fax/ n. sugar *faxiz /ˈfaxiz/ v. flick *fay /faj/ adv. perhaps *fayez /faˈjez/ v. deprive *fayuv /ˈfajuv/ n. fork *faz /faz/ n. mandate *fe /fe/ v. let, allow *fead /feˈad/ n. reef *feaf /feˈaf/ v. liberate *feay /ˈfeaj/ n. turf *feba /feˈba/ adj. polite *feba /ˈfeba/ n. feather *febaf /ˈfebaf/ v. push *febaq /ˈfebaq/ v. differ *febay /feˈbaj/ v. assassinate *febe /ˈfebe/ n. tee *febef /ˈfebef/ n. dream *febel /ˈfebel/ n. saucepan *febeq /ˈfebeq/ v. sip *febi /feˈbi/ pron. everyone *febi /ˈfebi/ n. health *febiqadvam /ˌfebiˈqadvam/ n. liberty *febod /ˈfebod/ adj. various *febod /ˈfebod/ n. acid *febofo /ˈfebofo/ v. perch *feboq /ˈfeboq/ n. pedal *fed /fed/ adv. yet *feda /feˈda/ n. blade *feda /ˈfeda/ n. shield *fedats /ˈfedaʦ/ v. disguise *fede /ˈfede/ n. package *fede /ˈfede/ n. summer *fedef /ˈfedef/ v. collect *fedi /ˈfedi/ conj. unless *fedid /feˈdid/ det. what *fedoz /ˈfedoz/ n. strap *fedva /fedˈva/ n. company *fedva /ˈfedva/ adj. probable *fedvafo /ˈfedvafo/ adj. slim (of a person) *fedvakad /fedˈvakad/ v. ignore *fedval /ˈfedval/ v. applaud *fedval /ˈfedval/ v. pray *fedvi /fedˈvi/ n. half *fedvo /fedˈvo/ n. number *fedvogliy /fedˈvoglij/ n. rail *fedvohidva /fedˌvohidˈva/ v. satisfy *fedvol /fedˈvol/ n. honour *fedvol /ˈfedvol/ v. test *fef /fef/ n. way *fefa /ˈfefa/ n. illness *fefa /ˈfefa/ n. leaf *fefav /ˈfefav/ n. capture *fefe /feˈfe/ v. extend *fefets /ˈfefeʦ/ n. projection *fefi /feˈfi/ n. tower *fefid /feˈfid/ det. this *fefid /feˈfid/ v. roam *fefif /ˈfefif/ n. news *fefna /fefˈna/ n. nation *fefnal /ˈfefnal/ n. kind *fefnan /fefˈnan/ v. stall *fefnay /ˈfefnaj/ n. dragon *fefne /ˈfefne/ v. ask *fefnim /ˈfefnim/ v. distract *fefnu /ˈfefnu/ v. happen *fefsha /ˈfefʃa/ n. bay *fefshar /ˈfefʃar/ n. thesis *fefshe /ˈfefʃe/ n. sock *fefsher /ˈfefʃer/ n. object *fefshes /ˈfefʃes/ adv. up *fefshesh /fefˈʃeʃ/ adj. objective *fefshex /ˈfefʃex/ adj. reasonable *fefshi /ˈfefʃi/ v. disrupt *fefshi /ˈfefʃi/ v. step *fefshis /ˈfefʃis/ adj. fancy *fefshit /ˈfefʃit/ n. intestine *fefshu /ˈfefʃu/ n. absence *fefshu /ˈfefʃu/ n. bitch *fefshur /ˈfefʃur/ v. spread *fega /ˈfega/ n. void *fege /feˈge/ n. army *fege /feˈge/ v. breed *fegef /ˈfegef/ n. skill *fegi /ˈfegi/ v. understand *fegid /ˈfegid/ n. beetle *fegif /ˈfegif/ v. hunt *fegivrox /feˈgivrox/ n. cane *feglal /feˈglal/ v. burn *feglay /feˈglaj/ n. vision *fegle /feˈgle/ adj. ancient *feglel /ˈfeglel/ n. matter *fegley /ˈfeglej/ adv. pretty *fegli /feˈgli/ n. battle *fegli /feˈgli/ v. manipulate *feglidefo /ˌfegliˈdefo/ n. strap *fegliy /ˈfeglij/ adv. neither *fegluy /ˈfegluj/ n. month *fegu /feˈgu/ v. devote *fegud /feˈgud/ adv. forward *fegud /ˈfegud/ v. register *feham /ˈfeham/ n. credit *fehe /feˈhe/ n. wit *fehi /ˈfehi/ n. hallway *fehin /ˈfehin/ n. environment *fehyar /feˈhjar/ n. witch *fehyat /ˈfehjat/ n. axis *fehye /ˈfehje/ n. recipe *fehye /ˈfehje/ v. travel *fehyer /ˈfehjer/ adv. behind *fehyes /feˈhjes/ det. much *fehyes /ˈfehjes/ v. illuminate *fehyets /ˈfehjeʦ/ n. meadow *fehyi /feˈhji/ n. bachelor *fehyiq /ˈfehjiq/ n. extent *fehyu /ˈfehju/ v. gasp *fehyut /ˈfehjut/ n. den *feka /feˈka/ n. bed *feked /ˈfeked/ v. retreat *fekod /ˈfekod/ n. chaos *feku /ˈfeku/ n. pubic hair *fekud /ˈfekud/ n. fan (enthusiast) *fel /fel/ v. serve *fela /ˈfela/ n. tin *felaf /feˈlaf/ v. interact *fele /ˈfele/ n. information *felef /feˈlef/ adj. sleek *felef /feˈlef/ n. beast *felhay /felˈhaj/ n. story, plot *felhay /ˈfelhaj/ n. schedule *felhe /ˈfelhe/ n. origin *felho /ˈfelho/ n. list *felka /ˈfelka/ n. shelter *felke /felˈke/ v. inflict *felke /ˈfelke/ v. block *felkel /felˈkel/ n. barbecue *felku /felˈku/ n. trousers *felmem /felˈmem/ v. permit *felo /feˈlo/ v. rest *felpna /ˈfelpna/ n. statistic *feludve /ˈfeludve/ n. guardian *felxan /ˈfelxan/ n. residue *felxo /ˈfelxo/ n. fruit *felxon /ˈfelxon/ n. maximum *felyda /feˈljda/ n. behalf *felyde /ˈfeljde/ v. drain *felye /feˈlje/ n. discount *felyu /feˈlju/ v. could *fem /fem/ n. type *femrefnufi /feˌmrefnuˈfi/ n. orchard *femyoq /ˈfemjoq/ n. astronomy *femyuq /ˈfemjuq/ n. thing *fen /fen/ n. use *fenshe /ˈfenʃe/ n. problem *feqos /ˈfeqos/ n. carpet *fer /fer/ n. place *ferye /ˈferje/ n. axe *fes /fes/ n. source *fesh /feʃ/ v. use *feshish /ˈfeʃiʃ/ v. exploit *fet /fet/ n. notebook *feta /ˈfeta/ n. seed *fets /feʦ/ n. ant *fetu /ˈfetu/ adj. similar *fev /fev/ adj. skinny *fevna /ˈfevna/ adj. sound *fevre /ˈfevre/ v. brake *fex /fex/ v. conspire *fey /fej/ n. string *feyats /ˈfejaʦ/ n. desert *feyev /ˈfejev/ n. merit *feyo /ˈfejo/ adj. furious *feyov /ˈfejov/ n. cylinder *feyu /ˈfeju/ v. afford *feyuts /ˈfejuʦ/ n. group *feyux /ˈfejux/ v. reduce *fez /fez/ v. smell (emit odour) *feziz /feˈziz/ n. bargain *gebafshet /ˈgebafʃet/ n. wedding *gebahyat /geˈbahjat/ v. authorise *gebeluf /ˈgebeluf/ n. insurance *gebid /geˈbid/ n. linen *gebud /ˈgebud/ adj. municipal *gedadvi /geˈdadvi/ v. read *gedafshuv /ˈgedafʃuv/ adj. mobile *gedav /ˈgedav/ n. mug *gedidohen /ˌgediˈdohen/ n. research *gedifufshis /ˌgediˈfufʃis/ v. rally *gedoked /ˈgedoked/ n. array *gedva /ˈgedva/ n. repetition *gedvo /ˈgedvo/ n. velocity *gefagle /ˈgefagle/ n. quantum *gefnahi /ˈgefnahi/ n. window, nostril *gefne /ˈgefne/ n. maid *gefniy /gefˈnij/ v. mark *gefsha /ˈgefʃa/ n. clay *gefshaq /gefˈʃaq/ adv. better *gefshav /gefˈʃav/ v. emphasise *gefshe /gefˈʃe/ n. conviction *gege /geˈge/ n. hurricane *geged /ˈgeged/ n. herd *gegef /geˈgef/ v. divide *geglel /geˈglel/ v. relate *gegley /ˈgeglej/ n. pistol *gehyeyu /geˈhjeju/ n. lock *geke /geˈke/ v. contrast *gelke /ˈgelke/ v. desert *geset /ˈgeset/ adj. vague *geyed /geˈjed/ n. tourist *geyez /ˈgejez/ v. pave *geyufa /ˈgejufa/ n. disease *geyx /gejx/ art. the (m. pl. genitive) *gi /gi/ prep. of *giba /giˈba/ adj. serious *gibay /ˈgibaj/ n. pear *gibe /giˈbe/ v. collapse *gibeq /ˈgibeq/ n. pact *gibi /ˈgibi/ n. justice *gibiy /ˈgibij/ v. propel *gibo /giˈbo/ v. charm *gibod /ˈgibod/ v. add, combine *gibu /ˈgibu/ v. cooperate *gibuf /ˈgibuf/ v. decorate *gid /gid/ n. team *gidad /ˈgidad/ v. describe *gidaf /ˈgidaf/ n. aunt *gidiy /ˈgidij/ v. expose *gidolyoba /giˌdoljoˈba/ adv. there *gidva /ˈgidva/ adj. dense *gidvam /ˈgidvam/ n. rag *gidve /ˈgidve/ n. membrane *gidvel /ˈgidvel/ v. search *gidvet /gidˈvet/ n. propaganda *gidvi /ˈgidvi/ n. data *gidvo /ˈgidvo/ v. fight *gif /gif/ interj. no *gife /ˈgife/ n. fetus *gifif /ˈgifif/ n. owner *gifiv /ˈgifiv/ v. measure *gifix /giˈfix/ adj. aesthetic *gifnal /ˈgifnal/ n. joint *gifnem /ˈgifnem/ n. ammunition *gifni /gifˈni/ prep. about *gifnu /ˈgifnu/ v. replicate *gifnuq /ˈgifnuq/ n. present (gift) *gifshash /ˈgifʃaʃ/ adj. temporary *giga /giˈga/ n. comrade *gige /giˈge/ n. extreme *gigi /ˈgigi/ n. examine *gigi /ˈgigi/ v. elaborate *gigif /ˈgigif/ n. fact *gigle /giˈgle/ n. quilt *giglel /giˈglel/ n. ancestor, forefather *gigley /giˈglej/ v. respect *giglul /giˈglul/ v. underscore *giguf /giˈguf/ n. hormone *gihye /giˈhje/ v. jam *gihye /ˈgihje/ n. cave *gihyer /ˈgihjer/ conj. where *gihyot /giˈhjot/ v. damage *gikad /giˈkad/ n. burger *gike /ˈgike/ conj. when *gil /gil/ adv. later *gile /giˈle/ adj. grim *gilhoy /ˈgilhoj/ n. fashion *gilpna /gilpˈna/ adj. manual *gilxan /ˈgilxan/ adv. within *gilyda /ˈgiljda/ n. bra *gilydal /ˈgiljdal/ n. silver, money *gilye /ˈgilje/ v. hurl *gim /gim/ n. bone *gin /gin/ v. contradict *giq /giq/ n. advertisement *gir /gir/ n. fiction *gis /gis/ n. mold *gisra /ˈgisra/ n. comb *git /git/ n. hub *githe /ˈgithe/ v. rape *gits /giʦ/ v. neglect *gitxi /ˈgitxi/ n. integrity *giv /giv/ n. fly *gix /gix/ n. word *giy /gij/ v. bark *giyev /ˈgijev/ n. ticket *giyu /ˈgiju/ pron. none *giyux /giˈjux/ n. decade *giz /giz/ adj. peculiar *go /go/ n. power *goba /ˈgoba/ adj. tall *gobad /ˈgobad/ n. organism *gobal /goˈbal/ n. bait *gobe /goˈbe/ n. tradition *gobem /ˈgobem/ adj. rigorous *gobi /goˈbi/ n. permission *gobod /ˈgobod/ v. bluff *goboy /goˈboj/ n. glory *god /god/ v. mean *goda /goˈda/ n. call *goda /ˈgoda/ v. blend *godafshe /goˈdafʃe/ n. waist *godahyes /goˈdahjes/ adj. qualitative *godalkul /ˈgodalkul/ n. cigar *gode /ˈgode/ adv. somewhat *godelkem /ˈgodelkem/ n. hay *godi /ˈgodi/ n. condition *godot /goˈdot/ n. verse *godvadva /ˈgodvadva/ n. alumnus *godve /ˈgodve/ n. kid *godvi /ˈgodvi/ adv. here *godvo /godˈvo/ v. sniff *godvo /ˈgodvo/ n. crusade *gof /gof/ n. force *gofa /ˈgofa/ n. fund *gofefnifad /goˌfefniˈfad/ v. release *gofi /ˈgofi/ n. platter *gofnal /ˈgofnal/ n. pressure *gofnaq /ˈgofnaq/ n. hazard *gofne /gofˈne/ v. indicate *gofnibom /ˈgofnibom/ n. slab *gofnil /gofˈnil/ n. earthquake *gofnulhebi /ˌgofnulˈhebi/ n. wilderness *gofnuyufa /ˌgofnuˈjufa/ v. fall *gofshe /gofˈʃe/ n. network *gofshubif /gofˈʃubif/ adj. lethal *gofshuhyebe /ˌgofʃuˈhjebe/ n. servant *gogley /goˈglej/ v. retain *gogluy /goˈgluj/ n. dash *gohabi /ˈgohabi/ v. enhance *gohifshelme /ˌgohifˈʃelme/ n. hammer *gohu /ˈgohu/ v. smell (sense with nose) *gohufnuy /goˈhufnuj/ v. escape *gohye /goˈhje/ interj. yes *gohyer /goˈhjer/ v. trick *gohyi /ˈgohji/ adj. civilized *goked /goˈked/ n. batch *goko /ˈgoko/ adv. tomorrow *gol /gol/ adj. simple *gole /ˈgole/ n. film *gole /ˈgole/ n. gut *golhu /ˈgolhu/ n. molecule *golka /golˈka/ n. waiter/waitress *golkel /golˈkel/ n. butter *golyde /ˈgoljde/ v. inhale *golydedvehe /goˌljdedveˈhe/ adj. inferior *golyolhuf /ˈgoljolhuf/ n. meal *gom /gom/ v. hold *gome /goˈme/ adj. tense *gomen /ˈgomen/ v. exacerbate *gon /gon/ n. lot *gonor /ˈgonor/ n. stall *goq /goq/ v. roast *gor /gor/ adj. social *gos /gos/ adj. stable *gosh /goʃ/ n. ring *got /got/ n. twilight *gots /goʦ/ adj. sophisticated *gotsme /goʦˈme/ n. surge *gotsrebo /gotˈsrebo/ v. comprise *gov /gov/ adj. exclusive *gox /gox/ n. hatch *goy /goj/ adj. real *goyex /goˈjex/ n. wrinkle *gu /gu/ v. have to (must) *guad /ˈguad/ n. ham *guba /ˈguba/ adj. recent *gubal /guˈbal/ prep. beside *gube /guˈbe/ v. shiver *gubef /ˈgubef/ n. glacier *gubif /guˈbif/ n. fingerprint *gubu /guˈbu/ n. showcase *guda /ˈguda/ n. trophy *gudaf /ˈgudaf/ n. commission *gudi /ˈgudi/ n. belly (stomach area) *gudi /ˈgudi/ v. possess *gudif /guˈdif/ n. century *gudva /ˈgudva/ prep. plus *gudvay /ˈgudvaj/ n. plight *gudvi /gudˈvi/ n. cheese *gudvin /gudˈvin/ v. join *gudviy /ˈgudvij/ pron. no *gudvo /ˈgudvo/ n. pupil *gudvom /gudˈvom/ n. formula *gudvoy /gudˈvoj/ n. warrant *guf /guf/ n. orphan *gufa /ˈgufa/ n. stripe *gufax /ˈgufax/ v. turn *gufe /guˈfe/ v. treat *gufed /ˈgufed/ n. station *gufi /ˈgufi/ n. semester *gufid /guˈfid/ v. escort *gufna /gufˈna/ adv. today *gufnan /ˈgufnan/ v. fling *gufni /gufˈni/ v. confirm *gufni /ˈgufni/ n. mat *gufo /guˈfo/ n. click *gufsha /gufˈʃa/ v. curb *gufsher /ˈgufʃer/ n. neighbour *gufshi /gufˈʃi/ v. wander *guge /ˈguge/ n. cab *guglay /ˈguglaj/ n. salon *gugu /ˈgugu/ adj. marital *guhe /guˈhe/ n. prose *guhen /ˈguhen/ n. exile *guhi /ˈguhi/ v. consult *guhu /ˈguhu/ prep. to *guhun /ˈguhun/ v. wade *guhyar /ˈguhjar/ adj. favourite *guke /guˈke/ prep. above *gul /gul/ v. blast *gula /ˈgula/ v. adopt *gulaf /guˈlaf/ n. woman, wife *gulha /ˈgulha/ n. event *gulhaf /ˈgulhaf/ n. fuel *gulhe /ˈgulhe/ n. hour, time *gulmam /gulˈmam/ v. promote *gulpnan /ˈgulpnan/ n. patio *gum /gum/ adj. bankrupt *gun /gun/ n. laboratory *gunar /guˈnar/ pron. nothing *guy /guj/ n. friend *ha /ha/ n. day *ha /ha/ pron. I *ha gum /ha gum/ pron. mine *ha na /ha na/ pron. to me *habay /ˈhabaj/ v. torture *had /had/ v. eat *hadaf /ˈhadaf/ n. struggle *haf /haf/ adj. strong *hafa /haˈfa/ n. garden *hafaf /ˈhafaf/ n. inn *hafsha /ˈhafʃa/ v. choke *haglal /haˈglal/ n. accent *hahyus /ˈhahjus/ adj. patient *hal /hal/ n. member *halydul /ˈhaljdul/ adv. ok *ham /ham/ det. many *han /han/ adv. ever *hanshe /ˈhanʃe/ n. female *haq /haq/ det. both *har /har/ conj. if *has /has/ n. peace *has /has/ pron. me *hash /haʃ/ n. bark (of tree) *hat /hat/ n. quality *hats /haʦ/ n. frame *hav /hav/ n. incentive *hax /hax/ n. bow (decorative material) *hay /haj/ v. see *haz /haz/ v. drop *hazaz /haˈzaz/ n. allocation *hea /heˈa/ adj. precise *heba /ˈheba/ n. date *heba /ˈheba/ v. sink *hebabof /heˈbabof/ n. whore *hebaf /ˈhebaf/ n. lobby *heben /heˈben/ v. drive *hebi /ˈhebi/ adj. perfect *hebid /heˈbid/ n. link *hebo /ˈhebo/ adv. back *hebobegla /ˌheboˈbegla/ n. grass *heboboglel /heˌboboˈglel/ v. stumble *hebod /heˈbod/ adj. cheap *hebom /heˈbom/ adj. appropriate *hebon /ˈhebon/ n. skirt *heboq /ˈheboq/ adj. whole *hebud /ˈhebud/ v. kidnap *heda /heˈda/ adv. either *hedad /heˈdad/ n. sorrow *hedad /ˈhedad/ v. agree *hedafalkol /heˌdafalˈkol/ v. forecast *hedav /ˈhedav/ v. borrow *hede /ˈhede/ n. spice *heded /heˈded/ v. sentence *hedef /ˈhedef/ n. bully *hedi /ˈhedi/ v. sway *hedifnifaf /heˌdifniˈfaf/ n. gene *hedis /heˈdis/ n. wound *hedo /ˈhedo/ n. organisation *hedva /ˈhedva/ n. napkin *hedvadats /hedˈvadaʦ/ adj. vulgar *hedvadod /ˈhedvadod/ adv. close *hedval /ˈhedval/ n. city *hedvam /ˈhedvam/ adv. maybe *hedvam /ˈhedvam/ v. offend *hedvaq /ˈhedvaq/ v. extract *hedvay /hedˈvaj/ n. clinic *hedve /hedˈve/ v. rock (move back and forth) *hedve /ˈhedve/ n. basket *hedvel /ˈhedvel/ n. fixture *hedven /ˈhedven/ v. influence *hedvi /ˈhedvi/ prep. per *hedvim /ˈhedvim/ n. cat *hedvofnul /ˈhedvofnul/ n. carrot *hedvom /hedˈvom/ n. folder *hedvon /ˈhedvon/ v. stay, remain *hefabigluy /heˌfabiˈgluj/ n. surface *hefad /ˈhefad/ v. squat *hefaf /heˈfaf/ n. lesson *hefaf /ˈhefaf/ v. advance *hefe /heˈfe/ prep. away *hefed /ˈhefed/ v. achieve *hefets /heˈfeʦ/ n. library *hefi /ˈhefi/ v. review *hefid /ˈhefid/ n. administration *hefidvobem /heˌfidvoˈbem/ n. addiction *hefish /ˈhefiʃ/ n. goose *hefna /hefˈna/ adv. just *hefnam /ˈhefnam/ n. charge *hefnay /ˈhefnaj/ n. melody *hefney /ˈhefnej/ v. enrich *hefniy /hefˈnij/ v. rehearse *hefnu /hefˈnu/ n. downtown (commercial area of city) *hefnuq /ˈhefnuq/ v. gather *hefo /ˈhefo/ n. spinach *hefofshadva /ˌhefofˈʃadva/ v. snatch *hefshaq /ˈhefʃaq/ n. shack *hefshats /ˈhefʃaʦ/ n. guilt *hefshev /ˈhefʃev/ n. faculty *hefshiv /ˈhefʃiv/ v. attach *hefshiyud /hefˈʃijud/ n. tab *heged /ˈheged/ n. owl *heged /ˈheged/ n. repertoire *hegefnufshe /ˌhegefˈnufʃe/ adj. grave *hegla /heˈgla/ v. haggle *heglal /ˈheglal/ v. imply *heglef /ˈheglef/ v. create *hegluy /ˈhegluj/ adj. damn *hegu /heˈgu/ n. patent *hegud /heˈgud/ n. block *hehen /heˈhen/ n. wildlife *hehim /heˈhim/ v. store *hehyar /ˈhehjar/ n. puddle *hehye /heˈhje/ n. span *hehyer /ˈhehjer/ adj. rear *hehyofnahye /heˌhjofnaˈhje/ v. penetrate *hehyut /heˈhjut/ adj. select *heked /ˈheked/ v. base *hekehitsra /heˌkehitˈsra/ n. awe *heku /ˈheku/ n. camel *hekuked /ˈhekuked/ v. know *heled /ˈheled/ n. arm, wing *helef /ˈhelef/ adv. fairly *helhef /ˈhelhef/ v. clutch *helka /helˈka/ n. sex *helkem /helˈkem/ adj. beautiful *helmodvalyo /ˌhelmodˈvaljo/ v. deem *helofa /heˈlofa/ v. glow *helune /ˈhelune/ n. homeland, motherland *helxuged /ˈhelxuged/ adj. awake *hemrur /heˈmrur/ adj. vertical *hevrox /heˈvrox/ n. sketch *heyex /heˈjex/ v. remove *heyo /heˈjo/ v. loom *heyufabod /ˌhejuˈfabod/ n. goat *hu /hu/ n. face, forehead *huba /huˈba/ n. drawer *hubad /ˈhubad/ n. coffee *hubale /ˈhubale/ n. hug *hubefad /ˈhubefad/ n. peasant *hubi /ˈhubi/ n. sky *hubo /huˈbo/ n. anchor *hubo /huˈbo/ v. repeat *hubofabal /ˌhuboˈfabal/ det. whatever *hud /hud/ adv. allegedly *hudayez /ˈhudajez/ n. layout *hudaz /ˈhudaz/ v. notify *hude /ˈhude/ v. crave *huded /huˈded/ v. precede *hudede /huˈdede/ v. saturate *hudo /huˈdo/ v. retrieve *hudoq /huˈdoq/ n. crawl *hudvar /hudˈvar/ n. frontier *hudvel /ˈhudvel/ v. stun *hudvey /hudˈvej/ n. standard *hudvey /ˈhudvej/ adj. sufficient *hudvim /ˈhudvim/ adj. elusive *hudvofo /hudˈvofo/ v. abandon *huf /huf/ adv. formerly *hufa /huˈfa/ v. must *hufad /ˈhufad/ n. slack *hufadve /ˈhufadve/ adj. formal *hufalke /ˈhufalke/ n. elk *hufav /ˈhufav/ n. interview *hufe /huˈfe/ v. dig *hufed /huˈfed/ n. orchestra *hufi /huˈfi/ v. accept *hufid /huˈfid/ n. lake *hufifnudvan /ˌhufifˈnudvan/ adj. aware *hufna /hufˈna/ n. turmoil *hufnahyidaf /ˌhufnaˈhjidaf/ v. twist *hufnam /ˈhufnam/ n. feat *hufniq /ˈhufniq/ adj. dull *hufnu /ˈhufnu/ conj. though *hufo /ˈhufo/ n. angle *hufo /ˈhufo/ n. pain *hufshaq /hufˈʃaq/ n. skin *hufshas /ˈhufʃas/ n. appetite *hufshat /hufˈʃat/ adj. fortunate *hufshedadvar /ˌhufʃeˈdadvar/ conj. that *hufshit /hufˈʃit/ v. accustom *hufshu /ˈhufʃu/ n. grace *hufshufnem /ˈhufʃufnem/ adj. blunt *huga /ˈhuga/ n. choir *hugaf /huˈgaf/ v. shudder *huge /ˈhuge/ adv. before *huge /ˈhuge/ n. harmony *hugebe /ˈhugebe/ n. property *hugla /ˈhugla/ adv. quite *hugle /ˈhugle/ n. trap *hugley /huˈglej/ n. grandfather *huglufid /ˈhuglufid/ n. mountain *hugud /ˈhugud/ n. pastry *huhe /ˈhuhe/ n. posture *huhehufney /ˌhuheˈhufnej/ adj. jealous *huheq /ˈhuheq/ n. hair (of head), hair (of body) *huhihyus /ˈhuhihjus/ n. cliff *huhiq /huˈhiq/ n. prospect *huhya /ˈhuhja/ n. size *huhyas /huˈhjas/ conj. while *huhyat /ˈhuhjat/ adj. sad *huhye /huˈhje/ n. ethnicity *huhyona /huˈhjona/ n. tap *hulke /hulˈke/ n. mound *hulmem /ˈhulmem/ n. cracker *hulof /ˈhulof/ n. avenue *hulpne /hulpˈne/ adv. anymore *hulxa /ˈhulxa/ n. business *hulxun /ˈhulxun/ v. worth *hulydu /ˈhuljdu/ adj. normal *hulyedadi /ˌhuljeˈdadi/ n. hospital *hulyey /ˈhuljej/ v. excite *humror /ˈhumror/ n. regression *humyomro /ˈhumjomro/ n. colony *huryet /ˈhurjet/ n. volcano *hushi /ˈhuʃi/ v. envision *huyeada /ˌhujeˈada/ v. probe *huzi /ˈhuzi/ v. inhabit *i /i/ prep. with *ia /ˈia/ v. slide *iba /ˈiba/ n. mail *ibaglebi /ˌibaˈglebi/ n. hearing *ibatsro /iˈbatsro/ n. protection *ibe /ˈibe/ v. fail *ibebol /ˈibebol/ n. suggestion *ibegle /iˈbegle/ n. flight *ibeyu /ˈibeju/ n. identity *ibi /iˈbi/ n. ruler *ibibafnulmum /ˌibiˈbafnulmum/ n. death *ibim /ˈibim/ n. election *ibiq /iˈbiq/ n. growth *ibo /ˈibo/ n. interior *ibodvodvin /ˌibodˈvodvin/ n. explanation *ibuhyes /ˈibuhjes/ n. analysis *ida /ˈida/ v. grip *idaad /ˈidaad/ n. argument *idadvemubi /ˌidadˈvemubi/ n. meeting *idafnubi /iˌdafnuˈbi/ v. thrust *ide /iˈde/ n. thought *ide /iˈde/ n. lust *idebalhebi /ˌideˈbalhebi/ n. destruction *idebay /ˈidebaj/ n. reflection *idefidvife /ˌideˈfidvife/ n. belief *idefo /iˈdefo/ n. product *ideyu /iˈdeju/ n. training *idi /ˈidi/ adj. useful *idubafnika /ˌiduˈbafnika/ n. pleasure *iduday /iˈdudaj/ n. painting *iduyebobel /iˌdujeˈbobel/ n. development *idva /ˈidva/ v. surrender *idvam /ˈidvam/ n. choice *idvi /idˈvi/ v. pollute *idvif /ˈidvif/ n. opening *idvo /idˈvo/ n. boy *idvoba /ˈidvoba/ n. ability *idvud /ˈidvud/ n. spelling *idvufna /idˈvufna/ n. proof *iefi /ˈiefi/ n. preparation *iegabi /ˌieˈgabi/ n. memory *ifa /ˈifa/ adj. casual *ifafelhu /ˌifaˈfelhu/ v. rub *ifage /ˈifage/ n. settlement *ifalydefe /ˌifaˈljdefe/ n. copyright *ife /ˈife/ adj. depressed *ifel /ˈifel/ n. service *ifna /ˈifna/ v. intend *ifne /ifˈne/ adj. rude *ifni /ˈifni/ v. supervise *ifnu /ifˈnu/ v. combine *ifnu /ifˈnu/ v. spoil *ifohu /ˈifohu/ n. government official *ifshe /ˈifʃe/ adj. cute *ifshi /ˈifʃi/ n. broth *iga /ˈiga/ v. circulate *ige /ˈige/ prep. onto *igegef /ˈigegef/ n. division *igidad /ˈigidad/ n. description *igli /iˈgli/ n. curve *igu /ˈigu/ n. ideal *igufe /iˈgufe/ n. treatment *ihedad /ˈihedad/ n. agreement *ihekuked /iˌhekuˈked/ n. knowledge *ihulyey /ˈihuljej/ n. excitement *iibe /iˈibe/ n. failure *ilhu /ˈilhu/ v. induce *ilku /ilˈku/ v. bore *ilydo /ˈiljdo/ v. defy *ilyu /iˈlju/ n. coal *imar /ˈimar/ n. response *ime /iˈme/ n. squirrel *imelaf /ˈimelaf/ n. defence *inaged /iˈnaged/ n. arrival *iqem /iˈqem/ n. feeling *iru /ˈiru/ v. make *ishfo /iʃˈfo/ n. tenure *ishnegudabe /ˌiʃneˈgudabe/ n. movement *itif /ˈitif/ n. decision *itsofshad /ˈiʦofʃad/ n. behaviour *itsoglifibod /ˌiʦoˈglifibod/ n. discovery *itsvoz /ˈiʦvoz/ n. frost *ixufniy /iˈxufnij/ n. loss *iyalkel /ˈijalkel/ n. cost *iyo /ˈijo/ v. shrink *kebad /ˈkebad/ n. parameter *kebaf /ˈkebaf/ n. beach *kebe /keˈbe/ n. guest *kebe /ˈkebe/ v. contain *kebebif /keˈbebif/ v. seem *kebo /keˈbo/ adj. moist *kebof /ˈkebof/ n. swamp *keda /keˈda/ v. shock *kedas /ˈkedas/ v. hurt *kede /keˈde/ n. cove *kedelof /ˈkedelof/ adj. flexible *kedi /keˈdi/ adv. already *kedifnufad /ˌkedifˈnufad/ n. pub *kedit /ˈkedit/ n. ginger *kedva /ˈkedva/ n. terrace *kedvahen /ˈkedvahen/ n. grease *kedval /ˈkedval/ adj. flat *kedvay /ˈkedvaj/ n. sum *kedvil /kedˈvil/ n. exhibit *kedvo /ˈkedvo/ adv. ago *kedvom /ˈkedvom/ det. enough *kefad /keˈfad/ v. huddle *kefidafish /keˌfidaˈfiʃ/ n. luggage *kefnam /ˈkefnam/ adv. meanwhile *kefni /ˈkefni/ adj. bright *kefnum /ˈkefnum/ n. leisure *kefod /keˈfod/ n. athlete *kefshiad /ˈkefʃiad/ n. pedestrian *keglal /ˈkeglal/ adj. pending *kegle /ˈkegle/ n. culture *kegliy /keˈglij/ n. reversal *keglul /keˈglul/ n. circle *kehe /ˈkehe/ n. note *kehyiq /keˈhjiq/ n. ass *kehyo /ˈkehjo/ n. beer *kekod /ˈkekod/ n. film *kelebufo /keˌlebuˈfo/ n. sanctuary *kelhe /kelˈhe/ n. throat *kelpnen /ˈkelpnen/ n. diaper *kelyeglebo /ˌkeljeˈglebo/ n. metropolis *kemro /ˈkemro/ n. tariff *kemyelmoge /ˌkemjelˈmoge/ v. masturbate *ketxudos /ketˈxudos/ adj. large *ki /ki/ adj. special *kibad /ˈkibad/ n. privilege *kibay /ˈkibaj/ n. oxygen *kibef /ˈkibef/ n. hat *kibi /kiˈbi/ v. close *kibof /kiˈbof/ adj. pervasive *kid /kid/ v. get *kida /kiˈda/ n. academy *kider /ˈkider/ adj. available *kidi /ˈkidi/ prep. after *kidir /kiˈdir/ prep. through *kido /kiˈdo/ v. manifest *kidod /ˈkidod/ v. embarrass *kidots /ˈkidoʦ/ n. process *kidva /ˈkidva/ n. comedy *kidval /kidˈval/ n. constellation *kidvaq /ˈkidvaq/ v. dwell *kidve /kidˈve/ adj. overwhelming *kidven /ˈkidven/ n. prestige *kidvil /ˈkidvil/ n. father *kidvim /ˈkidvim/ adj. obesie *kidvit /ˈkidvit/ n. clothes, clothing *kif /kif/ n. view *kifa /ˈkifa/ adj. last (final) *kifad /ˈkifad/ n. marathon *kifad /ˈkifad/ n. saw *kifav /kiˈfav/ n. beard *kife /ˈkife/ v. book *kifna /kifˈna/ v. aim *kifni /kifˈni/ num. first *kifni /ˈkifni/ n. casino *kifnu /ˈkifnu/ n. air *kifshe /ˈkifʃe/ n. massacre *kifshev /kifˈʃev/ adv. ahead *kifshi /ˈkifʃi/ n. linguistics *kifshiq /kifˈʃiq/ adj. proposed *kifshu /ˈkifʃu/ adj. keen *kifshu /ˈkifʃu/ n. flag *kifshudvofi /ˌkifʃudˈvofi/ v. nap *kifuf /ˈkifuf/ v. clip *kigley /ˈkiglej/ n. cone *kiha /ˈkiha/ n. nature *kihu /kiˈhu/ v. surprise *kihya /kiˈhja/ v. negotiate *kihyes /kiˈhjes/ adj. false *kihyi /ˈkihji/ n. fiber *kihyir /ˈkihjir/ conj. until *kikad /ˈkikad/ n. egg *kiked /ˈkiked/ v. swallow *kikod /ˈkikod/ n. front *kil /kil/ n. week *kilkul /kilˈkul/ n. succession *kilpnon /ˈkilpnon/ n. fossil *kilydo /ˈkiljdo/ v. cram *kilyoy /ˈkiljoj/ adj. naive *kilyuy /ˈkiljuj/ n. niche *kim /kim/ adv. often *kimyoq /ˈkimjoq/ n. sea *kin /kin/ n. policy *kiq /kiq/ n. portion *kir /kir/ v. help *kiryu /ˈkirju/ n. urine *kis /kis/ n. niece *kit /kit/ n. demographic *kits /kiʦ/ n. mirror *kiv /kiv/ n. section *kivnufshubu /kivˌnufʃuˈbu/ n. joy *kix /kix/ v. hint *kiy /kij/ v. raise *koa /ˈkoa/ n. comet *kobadad /koˈbadad/ v. recruit *kobadviged /koˌbadviˈged/ v. fry *kobal /koˈbal/ n. cart *kobay /ˈkobaj/ n. mustache *kobi /koˈbi/ v. stress *kobil /ˈkobil/ v. scratch *kobol /koˈbol/ n. fantasy *kobon /ˈkobon/ n. flock *kobuf /ˈkobuf/ adj. silent *kodalydol /koˈdaljdol/ n. male *kodas /ˈkodas/ n. territory *kodav /koˈdav/ n. tongue, language *kodefaf /ˈkodefaf/ n. paragraph *kodid /ˈkodid/ v. crumble *kodos /koˈdos/ art. every *kodoy /ˈkodoj/ n. earth *kodval /ˈkodval/ n. style *kodvebabay /kodˌvebaˈbaj/ v. near *kodvil /ˈkodvil/ v. roar *kodvir /kodˈvir/ n. tray *kodvoq /kodˈvoq/ n. psychology *kofax /ˈkofax/ n. tribunal *kofets /ˈkofeʦ/ n. flu *kofiryetsrav /koˌfirjetˈsrav/ v. scoop *kofnay /ˈkofnaj/ adj. approximate *kofne /ˈkofne/ n. ally *kofnedobod /ˌkofneˈdobod/ n. erection *kofni /ˈkofni/ adj. popular *kofnuder /kofˈnuder/ v. chant *kofnuhen /ˈkofnuhen/ v. elevate *kofnuy /ˈkofnuj/ n. mud *kofo /ˈkofo/ n. lime *kofox /ˈkofox/ n. biscuit *kofsha /kofˈʃa/ n. collar *kofshe /ˈkofʃe/ adj. dumb *kofshi /ˈkofʃi/ n. fox *koge /ˈkoge/ v. vary *koged /koˈged/ n. technology *kogefaaf /koˌgefaˈaf/ n. plantation *kogla /ˈkogla/ n. detail *kogle /koˈgle/ n. taxi *kogle /ˈkogle/ n. recession *kogley /ˈkoglej/ n. tree *koguba /ˈkoguba/ v. merge *kogugafshu /koˌgugafˈʃu/ n. bunker *kohin /koˈhin/ v. bless *kohuq /koˈhuq/ v. lean *kohye /ˈkohje/ v. boost *kokogludvi /ˌkokoˈgludvi/ n. challenge *kokuyex /koˈkujex/ v. assume *kolhey /kolˈhej/ v. assault *kolhof /ˈkolhof/ adj. quick *kolmenshuke /ˌkolmenˈʃuke/ v. obey *kolxofnedvay /ˌkolxofˈnedvaj/ adj. scared, afraid *komyalhoy /koˈmjalhoj/ v. spray *koryut /koˈrjut/ n. calcium *kosat /ˈkosat/ n. resident *koyev /ˈkojev/ v. count *koyoglu /koˈjoglu/ v. escalate *lo /lo/ adv. really *lod /lod/ det. these *lof /lof/ v. show *lol /lol/ num. three *lom /lom/ n. cost *lon /lon/ adj. other *loq /loq/ n. head, leader *lor /lor/ adj. young *los /los/ adj. true *losh /loʃ/ v. wash *lot /lot/ v. skate *lots /loʦ/ prep. within *lov /lov/ n. dirt *lox /lox/ v. involve *loy /loj/ n. sport *loz /loz/ v. bid *lu /lu/ v. put *lua /luˈa/ n. tub *luay /ˈluaj/ adj. ambiguous *luba /luˈba/ n. phone *luba /luˈba/ v. dart *lubad /ˈlubad/ adv. aside *lubagudvor /ˌlubaˈgudvor/ v. laugh *lubam /ˈlubam/ n. manner *lubaq /ˈlubaq/ n. palace *lube /luˈbe/ v. assist *lubey /luˈbej/ n. peach *lubi /luˈbi/ n. tour *lubi /ˈlubi/ v. vomit *lubid /ˈlubid/ n. trial *lubo /luˈbo/ adj. fellow *lubod /luˈbod/ n. rationale *lubolydoyed /luˌboljdoˈjed/ n. liquor *lubon /ˈlubon/ v. hang *luboy /luˈboj/ n. university *lubud /luˈbud/ v. devastate *lubud /luˈbud/ v. mock *ludadadax /luˌdadaˈdax/ n. plaintiff *ludaf /luˈdaf/ adj. annual *ludas /luˈdas/ n. cavity *ludaz /luˈdaz/ v. erase *lude /ˈlude/ n. bat (club) *luded /luˈded/ adj. bizarre *luded /ˈluded/ n. tuna *ludi /luˈdi/ n. saint *ludi /ˈludi/ n. magnitude *ludoalhaf /ˌludoˈalhaf/ n. trigger *ludof /ˈludof/ adj. ugly *ludohin /ˈludohin/ n. icon *ludots /luˈdoʦ/ n. divorce *ludva /ˈludva/ v. provide *ludva /ˈludva/ v. wreck *ludval /ludˈval/ adj. single *ludval /ˈludval/ adj. past *ludvam /ˈludvam/ adv. up *ludvam /ˈludvam/ n. corpse *ludviy /ludˈvij/ prep. despite *luf /luf/ n. hobby *lufa /ˈlufa/ n. locker *lufad /luˈfad/ v. tangle *lufad /ˈlufad/ prep. along *lufadafshas /luˌfadafˈʃas/ v. leak *lufahen /ˈlufahen/ v. halt *lufay /ˈlufaj/ v. kick *lufayex /ˈlufajex/ v. scan *lufaz /luˈfaz/ v. compensate *lufed /ˈlufed/ n. parliament *lufef /luˈfef/ v. reform *lufex /luˈfex/ n. apology *lufiglefney /luˌfiglefˈnej/ v. work *lufnados /ˈlufnados/ v. mix *lufnaq /lufˈnaq/ adj. right (correct) *lufnay /ˈlufnaj/ n. gem *lufneyodvom /lufˌnejodˈvom/ n. gauge *lufni /ˈlufni/ adj. arrogant *lufni /ˈlufni/ v. lurk *lufnu /ˈlufnu/ adj. short *lufnul /ˈlufnul/ pron. something *lufnun /ˈlufnun/ n. adversary *lufnuxuday /ˌlufnuˈxudaj/ v. validate *lufnuy /lufˈnuj/ adj. remarkable *lufolhegef /ˌlufolˈhegef/ n. impeachment *lufsha /lufˈʃa/ n. top *lufsha /ˈlufʃa/ n. trailer *lufshalef /ˈlufʃalef/ n. canvas *lufshar /lufˈʃar/ n. exit *lufshar /ˈlufʃar/ v. disappoint *lufshe /lufˈʃe/ adv. barely *lufshev /lufˈʃev/ v. stare *lufshi /lufˈʃi/ n. pest *lufshir /lufˈʃir/ adj. sudden *lufshux /lufˈʃux/ n. reference *lugabi /ˈlugabi/ v. lodge *lugad /ˈlugad/ n. custom *lugaf /ˈlugaf/ n. lipstick *luge /luˈge/ v. balance *luged /luˈged/ n. dew *luged /ˈluged/ v. affiliate *lugef /ˈlugef/ v. multiply *lugid /ˈlugid/ n. modify *lugle /ˈlugle/ n. position *luglil /luˈglil/ v. commission *luglu /ˈluglu/ n. wedge *lugu /ˈlugu/ n. image *lugulydeged /luˌguljdeˈged/ n. flavour *luhe /ˈluhe/ adj. guilty *luhu /luˈhu/ n. merchandise *luhye /ˈluhje/ n. badge *luhyeq /ˈluhjeq/ n. steel *luhyes /ˈluhjes/ adv. best *luhyu /ˈluhju/ n. cynic *luka /ˈluka/ n. cup *luke /ˈluke/ n. curl *luked /luˈked/ adj. mandatory *lukefnubu /ˌlukefˈnubu/ v. hide *lukud /ˈlukud/ n. stream *lul /lul/ n. transplant *lulaf /ˈlulaf/ v. drip *lule /ˈlule/ adj. wet *lule /ˈlule/ n. citizen *lulef /luˈlef/ n. plain *lulha /ˈlulha/ n. berry *lulhe /ˈlulhe/ adj. random *lulme /ˈlulme/ n. shrub *lulmem /lulˈmem/ n. lace *lulmom /ˈlulmom/ n. upper class *lulmotsufshir /ˌlulmoˈʦufʃir/ n. champion *lulmu /ˈlulmu/ v. pose *lulof /ˈlulof/ v. grasp *lulpna /lulpˈna/ adv. also *lulu /ˈlulu/ n. career *lulxa /ˈlulxa/ v. explore *lulyda /ˈluljda/ n. compass *lulydal /luˈljdal/ n. closure *lum /lum/ n. stuff *lume /luˈme/ n. triangle *lumyeq /ˈlumjeq/ n. gossip *lumyotsov /luˈmjoʦov/ v. deduce *lun /lun/ v. forget *luq /luq/ v. replace *lurye /ˈlurje/ n. toast *lushfish /ˈluʃfiʃ/ adj. deadly *lutsmo /ˈluʦmo/ n. stay *luy /luj/ prep. like *luyorefshav /ˌlujoˈrefʃav/ n. row *luyuv /ˈlujuv/ n. demise *luyuz /ˈlujuz/ n. tide *ma /ma/ v. have *mad /mad/ n. level *madva /ˈmadva/ n. footprint *maf /maf/ v. keep *mafad /maˈfad/ n. impulse *mafaf /ˈmafaf/ n. glare *mahen /ˈmahen/ n. outbreak *mal /mal/ adj. dark *mam /mam/ v. lie *man /man/ prep. over *maq /maq/ adj. empty *mar /mar/ v. respond *mas /mas/ v. bend *mat /mat/ n. economy *mats /maʦ/ v. practise *mav /mav/ v. find *max /max/ n. door *may /maj/ v. live *maz /maz/ n. chain *meaf /ˈmeaf/ n. uncle *meay /ˈmeaj/ n. side *meba /meˈba/ n. official *meba /ˈmeba/ v. save, rescue *mebad /ˈmebad/ n. path *mebaf /ˈmebaf/ n. shit *mebal /meˈbal/ v. nominate *mebaq /ˈmebaq/ adv. almost *mebay /ˈmebaj/ n. opposite *meben /meˈben/ n. mansion *mebi /ˈmebi/ n. noise *mebid /ˈmebid/ adj. gay *mebid /ˈmebid/ v. populate *medad /ˈmedad/ n. iron *medax /ˈmedax/ prep. off *medef /meˈdef/ v. amuse *medesh /ˈmedeʃ/ adj. thorough *medey /meˈdej/ n. cotton *medi /ˈmedi/ n. employer *medi /ˈmedi/ v. starve *medo /ˈmedo/ n. villain *medof /ˈmedof/ adv. merely *medos /ˈmedos/ adj. particular *medva /medˈva/ n. staff *medval /ˈmedval/ n. country *medvan /ˈmedvan/ adv. far *medvaq /ˈmedvaq/ n. motion *medve /medˈve/ n. command *medve /ˈmedve/ v. focus *medvir /ˈmedvir/ v. operate *medvis /ˈmedvis/ n. umbrella *mefaf /ˈmefaf/ n. parcel *mefe /ˈmefe/ adj. direct *mefe /ˈmefe/ n. symbol *mefev /ˈmefev/ v. oblige *mefiv /ˈmefiv/ v. dodge *mefna /mefˈna/ prep. outside *mefnal /mefˈnal/ adj. sole *mefnan /ˈmefnan/ v. crunch *mefnay /ˈmefnaj/ n. sweater *mefne /mefˈne/ n. cloak *mefnel /mefˈnel/ n. pump *mefnin /ˈmefnin/ n. animal *mefniy /ˈmefnij/ n. liver *mefnum /ˈmefnum/ n. road *mefo /ˈmefo/ n. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv. back *mefod /ˈmefod/ adj. private *mefshad /ˈmefʃad/ adv. especially *mefshar /ˈmefʃar/ v. mention *mefshe /ˈmefʃe/ n. text *mefshe /ˈmefʃe/ v. evolve *mefshesh /ˈmefʃeʃ/ adj. orthodox *mefshet /ˈmefʃet/ n. magnet *mefshi /ˈmefʃi/ n. widow *mefshiq /ˈmefʃiq/ n. oasis *mefshish /ˈmefʃiʃ/ n. shed *mefshur /ˈmefʃur/ n. rod *megad /meˈgad/ v. expire *megi /ˈmegi/ v. smile *megla /ˈmegla/ interj. goodbye *megle /meˈgle/ adj. alternate *meglel /ˈmeglel/ n. monopoly *meglem /meˈglem/ conj. so *megli /ˈmegli/ v. excel *megu /meˈgu/ n. fowl *megud /meˈgud/ v. recover *meha /ˈmeha/ n. venom *mehen /meˈhen/ n. record *mehi /meˈhi/ n. west *mehu /ˈmehu/ v. stick *mehun /ˈmehun/ adj. insane *mehyir /meˈhjir/ n. embargo *mehyu /ˈmehju/ v. convict *mekad /meˈkad/ n. finger, toe *mekad /ˈmekad/ n. rainbow *melaf /ˈmelaf/ v. defend *melef /meˈlef/ v. chop *melef /ˈmelef/ n. patron *melhuy /ˈmelhuj/ adj. poor *melku /ˈmelku/ v. compose *melpna /melpˈna/ n. title *melpnun /ˈmelpnun/ v. stand *meluf /ˈmeluf/ n. arrow *memyeq /ˈmemjeq/ adj. wise *mene /meˈne/ n. pea *metsmov /ˈmeʦmov/ n. lightning *mevrez /meˈvrez/ v. wake *meyex /ˈmejex/ n. con *meyosh /ˈmejoʃ/ adj. cool (fashionable) *mu /mu/ adj. soft *mud /mud/ n. cloth *muf /muf/ n. medium *na /na/ det. few *naba /ˈnaba/ adj. vivid *nabe /ˈnabe/ adj. rigid *nabel /ˈnabel/ v. hit *nabeq /ˈnabeq/ v. rise *nabo /ˈnabo/ v. align *nad /nad/ v. can *nadad /ˈnadad/ n. perimeter *nadif /ˈnadif/ prep. worth *nadvay /ˈnadvaj/ n. evening *nadvo /nadˈvo/ v. appreciate *naf /naf/ n. frog *nafa /ˈnafa/ v. exert *nafad /naˈfad/ v. sort *nafna /nafˈna/ v. continue *nafshe /nafˈʃe/ n. graph *nafshi /nafˈʃi/ adj. immune *nafshiz /ˈnafʃiz/ n. granite *nagaf /naˈgaf/ n. bastard *nage /ˈnage/ adj. characteristic *naged /ˈnaged/ v. arrive *nagef /ˈnagef/ v. recite *naglel /ˈnaglel/ n. rubber *nagliy /naˈglij/ n. branch *nagu /ˈnagu/ n. action *naguf /ˈnaguf/ v. abolish *nahin /naˈhin/ n. cult *nahin /ˈnahin/ n. compassion *nahuq /naˈhuq/ n. factor *nahuq /ˈnahuq/ num. trillion *nahyes /ˈnahjes/ v. state *nahyet /naˈhjet/ prep. instead *nakad /naˈkad/ n. rug *naked /ˈnaked/ adv. apart *nal /nal/ n. name *naled /ˈnaled/ n. offspring *nalod /naˈlod/ n. map *nalyey /ˈnaljej/ n. thunder *nam /nam/ adv. much *nan /nan/ n. god *naq /naq/ n. message *nar /nar/ n. line *nas /nas/ v. consider *nash /naʃ/ n. son *nat /nat/ v. rinse *nats /naʦ/ n. ambassador *natsmov /ˈnaʦmov/ n. elevation *nax /nax/ n. needle *nay /naj/ n. mother *nayu /ˈnaju/ n. wardrobe *naz /naz/ n. fat *nebedad /ˈnebedad/ n. cafeteria *nebuyafod /neˌbujaˈfod/ adv. too *nedaboay /neˌdaboˈaj/ n. caution *nede /neˈde/ n. brain *nediryabad /ˌnediˈrjabad/ adj. main *nediy /neˈdij/ n. embassy *nedofshegli /ˌnedofˈʃegli/ n. hell *nedvadvadve /ˌnedvadˈvadve/ n. liquid *nedvadvobom /nedˌvadvoˈbom/ n. pearl *nedvelelkul /ˌnedveˈlelkul/ n. guide *nedvigufnel /nedˌvigufˈnel/ v. draw *nefi /neˈfi/ n. couple *nefnulydehya /ˌnefnuˈljdehja/ adj. naval *nefshats /ˈnefʃaʦ/ n. motif *negef /ˈnegef/ n. suspect *negubad /ˈnegubad/ adj. antique *nehem /ˈnehem/ n. horizon *neleba /neˈleba/ prep. than *nelyey /neˈljej/ v. accuse *neshfihyeba /ˌneʃfiˈhjeba/ n. dealer *netxebogif /netˌxeboˈgif/ v. lend *netyats /ˈnetjaʦ/ v. display *neyax /ˈnejax/ n. restaurant *neyev /ˈnejev/ n. appearance *o /o/ adj. thin (of an object), slim (of a person) *oa /ˈoa/ adj. blonde *oa /ˈoa/ n. potato *oafi /oˈafi/ adj. messy *obaf /oˈbaf/ v. advertise *obahefa /ˌobaˈhefa/ n. paradigm *obam /oˈbam/ v. collide *obe /oˈbe/ v. follow *obefshi /ˈobefʃi/ adj. greedy *obefshunshor /oˌbefʃunˈʃor/ adj. oral *obi /ˈobi/ v. cry *oboglaba /oˌboglaˈba/ n. evidence *obubod /ˈobubod/ n. adjustment *od /od/ det. several *oda /oˈda/ adj. ignorant *oda /ˈoda/ v. consolidate *odade /ˈodade/ v. light *odaglu /ˈodaglu/ adj. criminal *ode /ˈode/ n. bead *odedvon /ˈodedvon/ adj. personal *odeglu /oˈdeglu/ adj. dangerous *odeyed /ˈodejed/ adj. successful *odi /ˈodi/ n. coral *odibibof /oˌdibiˈbof/ n. current *odva /odˈva/ adj. tactical *odva /odˈva/ v. encourage *odvey /ˈodvej/ n. party, holiday *odvi /odˈvi/ n. vinegar *odvits /odˈviʦ/ adj. risky, dangerous *odvuda /ˈodvuda/ adj. ironic *odvufne /ˈodvufne/ adj. central *oehi /oˈehi/ adj. distant *of /of/ adv. actually *ofa /ˈofa/ n. dean *ofahyiq /oˈfahjiq/ adj. religious *ofe /ˈofe/ adj. pastoral *ofebi /ˈofebi/ adj. healthy *ofegef /ˈofegef/ adj. skilled *ofna /ofˈna/ n. loop *ofnefshedvim /ofˌnefʃedˈvim/ n. garbage, trash *ofnifo /ofˈnifo/ v. wake up *ofoyulxen /ˌofoˈjulxen/ v. erupt *ofshu /ˈofʃu/ n. protagonist *ogad /ˈogad/ n. misery *oge /ˈoge/ n. reservation *ogensha /ˈogenʃa/ n. end *ogilhoy /ˈogilhoj/ adj. fashionable *ogle /oˈgle/ v. celebrate *ogledaye /ˌogleˈdaje/ v. refine *oglidvodi /ˌoglidˈvodi/ n. experience *ogo /ˈogo/ adj. powerful *oguy /ˈoguj/ adj. friendly *ohe /ˈohe/ v. haunt *ohedval /oˈhedval/ adj. urban *ohelka /ˈohelka/ adj. sexy *ohu /oˈhu/ n. government *ohufo /ˈohufo/ adj. painful *ohyes /ˈohjes/ n. institute *okiha /ˈokiha/ adj. natural *okoged /ˈokoged/ adj. technological *ol /ol/ n. car *ole /ˈole/ n. book *olmeda /olˈmeda/ n. illusion *olom /ˈolom/ adj. expensive *olov /ˈolov/ adj. dirty *olpnu /olpˈnu/ n. commerce *olugulydeged /ˌoluˈguljdeged/ adj. rich, flavoursome *olydugabi /oˌljdugaˈbi/ v. try *olyo /oˈljo/ n. brothel *omat /oˈmat/ adj. economic *ome /ˈome/ n. nail *omrodvo /ˈomrodvo/ v. verify *on /on/ v. direct *onan /ˈonan/ adj. divine *ooboglaba /ˌooˈboglaba/ adj. evident, obvious *oq /oq/ n. organisation *oqaday /ˈoqadaj/ adj. rich, wealthy *or /or/ v. revolve *orefnal /ˈorefnal/ adj. bloody *orey /ˈorej/ adj. industrial *os /os/ n. ash *osh /oʃ/ v. dominate *oshedets /ˈoʃedeʦ/ adj. golden *oshfosh /ˈoʃfoʃ/ adj. black *oshnelohabi /oʃˌneloˈhabi/ adj. funny *ot /ot/ v. simmer *otidad /oˈtidad/ adj. medical *ots /oʦ/ n. bat (winged mammal) *otso /ˈoʦo/ adj. troublesome *oubi /ˈoubi/ adj. homely *ovum /ˈovum/ adj. lucky *ox /ox/ n. soil *oy /oj/ n. society *oyabo /ˈojabo/ v. scream *oyada /ˈojada/ adj. legal *oyadvi /ˈojadvi/ adj. idiotic *oye /ˈoje/ n. leverage *qa /qa/ adv. always *qaad /ˈqaad/ adj. classic *qaaf /qaˈaf/ adj. gorgeous *qaaf /ˈqaaf/ v. collaborate *qaba /ˈqaba/ adj. firm *qabaf /qaˈbaf/ adj. drunk (inebriated) *qabaf /qaˈbaf/ n. segment *qabal /qaˈbal/ adv. soon *qabel /ˈqabel/ n. money *qabel /ˈqabel/ v. ground *qabem /ˈqabem/ n. play (stage play) *qabi /qaˈbi/ n. stride *qabid /ˈqabid/ det. all *qabiyea /ˌqabiˈjea/ n. period *qabo /ˈqabo/ v. donate *qabol /ˈqabol/ v. curl *qaboy /ˈqaboj/ n. foundation *qabu /ˈqabu/ v. plug *qad /qad/ n. school *qadafa /ˈqadafa/ n. syrup *qadafshev /ˈqadafʃev/ v. interpret *qadahyet /qaˈdahjet/ n. courtesy *qadat /qaˈdat/ n. butt *qaday /ˈqadaj/ n. wealth *qadedov /ˈqadedov/ n. chemist *qadefod /qaˈdefod/ n. world *qader /ˈqader/ v. intimidate *qadev /ˈqadev/ n. diagram *qadi /ˈqadi/ adj. primitive *qado /ˈqado/ n. memo *qado /ˈqado/ n. soul *qadogludvi /ˌqadoˈgludvi/ n. assassin *qadoz /ˈqadoz/ v. deliver *qadva /ˈqadva/ adj. pink *qadva /ˈqadva/ v. evoke *qadvaq /ˈqadvaq/ n. sickness *qadve /ˈqadve/ adv. where *qadvel /qadˈvel/ v. fumble *qadven /qadˈven/ adj. bad *qadvin /ˈqadvin/ n. bucket *qadvis /ˈqadvis/ n. spell (of magic) *qadvom /qadˈvom/ adj. subtle *qadvufshida /ˌqadvufˈʃida/ n. grocer *qaedvalu /ˌqaedˈvalu/ n. stable *qafa /ˈqafa/ prep. towards *qafats /ˈqafaʦ/ n. archive *qafed /ˈqafed/ v. brag *qafi /ˈqafi/ adj. sweet *qafif /qaˈfif/ n. paradise *qafna /ˈqafna/ n. fountain *qafnahedats /ˌqafnaˈhedaʦ/ adj. physical *qafnay /ˈqafnaj/ adj. worthy *qafni /qafˈni/ n. jam *qafnibilhuf /ˌqafniˈbilhuf/ n. year *qafnil /ˈqafnil/ n. topic *qafnul /qafˈnul/ n. destination *qafo /ˈqafo/ adv. right *qafsha /qafˈʃa/ n. birth *qafsha /ˈqafʃa/ prep. including *qafshas /qafˈʃas/ n. pork *qafshex /qafˈʃex/ adj. lush *qafshifosh /ˈqafʃifoʃ/ v. employ *qafshihi /qafˈʃihi/ n. peak *qafshur /ˈqafʃur/ v. miss (long for) *qafshuts /qafˈʃuʦ/ v. appeal *qagad /qaˈgad/ n. street *qagad /ˈqagad/ v. testimfy *qage /ˈqage/ n. parent *qagef /qaˈgef/ n. wolf *qagi /ˈqagi/ n. millennium *qagile /ˈqagile/ adv. more *qagle /ˈqagle/ n. precedent *qagu /ˈqagu/ adj. live *qaguf /qaˈguf/ n. south *qahu /qaˈhu/ n. star *qahubad /ˈqahubad/ n. cafe *qahye /ˈqahje/ v. need *qahyufshefshe /ˌqahjufˈʃefʃe/ n. harbour *qaked /qaˈked/ n. wallet *qakud /ˈqakud/ n. claw *qalefatsets /qaˌlefaˈʦeʦ/ n. terror *qalha /ˈqalha/ v. assign *qalhafuy /ˈqalhafuj/ v. sweat *qalhefshihyer /ˌqalhefˈʃihjer/ v. gesture *qalkul /qalˈkul/ v. brief *qalkul /ˈqalkul/ n. fury *qalmem /ˈqalmem/ adj. dire *qalpnam /ˈqalpnam/ n. surgery *qalxefsheq /ˈqalxefʃeq/ n. palette *qalydel /ˈqaljdel/ n. rubbish *qalyo /ˈqaljo/ n. pottery *qalyoy /ˈqaljoj/ adj. nasty *qalyu /qaˈlju/ n. resolution *qanar /qaˈnar/ n. foot *qares /ˈqares/ n. analogy *qaryu /qaˈrju/ v. tell *qasin /qaˈsin/ n. winery *qasrot /ˈqasrot/ v. spawn *qata /qaˈta/ v. rob *qatsmuv /ˈqaʦmuv/ n. master *qatyuts /qaˈtjuʦ/ n. shrine *qavroz /ˈqavroz/ adj. exempt *qavruz /ˈqavruz/ n. stew *qaxudif /ˈqaxudif/ n. graveyard *qayamrer /ˈqajamrer/ v. veto *qayats /qaˈjaʦ/ n. bureaucrat *qayedvem /ˈqajedvem/ n. armoury *qayo /qaˈjo/ adj. delicious *qe /qe/ n. material *qed /qed/ n. girlfriend *qef /qef/ n. family *qel /qel/ n. faith *qem /qem/ v. feel *qen /qen/ adj. warm *qeq /qeq/ n. page *qes /qes/ n. rain *qesh /qeʃ/ n. stage *qet /qet/ v. fire *qev /qev/ n. enthusiasm *qex /qex/ n. editor *qey /qej/ n. media *ran /ran/ art. the (m. accussative) *re /re/ v. sit *read /ˈread/ n. specialty *reay /reˈaj/ n. trauma *reba /reˈba/ adj. static *reba /reˈba/ adv. early *rebaf /ˈrebaf/ n. orbit *rebaq /ˈrebaq/ n. excerpt *rebe /ˈrebe/ n. scratch *rebef /ˈrebef/ n. democracy *rebem /ˈrebem/ n. container *rebey /ˈrebej/ v. dismiss *rebi /ˈrebi/ v. sketch *rebid /reˈbid/ n. salt *rebim /ˈrebim/ n. hose *rebo /reˈbo/ v. glide *rebo /ˈrebo/ n. band *rebod /ˈrebod/ n. terminal *rebom /ˈrebom/ n. prison *rebon /ˈrebon/ n. triangle *rebud /reˈbud/ n. cuisine *red /red/ v. sell *reda /reˈda/ n. genetics *reda /ˈreda/ adj. stark *redad /ˈredad/ n. war *redar /ˈredar/ adj. blank *redar /ˈredar/ n. marsh *redas /ˈredas/ n. holiday *redash /ˈredaʃ/ adj. external *redats /ˈredaʦ/ v. cater *redef /ˈredef/ adj. left *redi /reˈdi/ adj. steep *redi /ˈredi/ n. dictionary *redva /ˈredva/ prep. such *redvam /ˈredvam/ n. vacation *redvay /ˈredvaj/ adj. monetary *redve /ˈredve/ n. well *redvel /redˈvel/ v. retire *redven /ˈredven/ v. import *redvi /redˈvi/ n. specimen *redviq /redˈviq/ n. hood *redvo /ˈredvo/ n. ornament *redvon /ˈredvon/ n. sand *ref /ref/ adj. free *refa /ˈrefa/ v. teach *refad /ˈrefad/ v. found *refaz /ˈrefaz/ n. diameter *refed /ˈrefed/ v. talk *refi /ˈrefi/ v. deploy *refnal /refˈnal/ n. blood *refnu /ˈrefnu/ n. patriot *refnum /ˈrefnum/ n. crater *refnun /ˈrefnun/ v. slip *refo /ˈrefo/ n. final *refo /ˈrefo/ v. erode *refod /reˈfod/ adv. enough *refshad /ˈrefʃad/ n. puzzle *refshaq /refˈʃaq/ n. concrete *refshaq /ˈrefʃaq/ n. broom *refshas /refˈʃas/ adj. renowned *refshet /ˈrefʃet/ v. wink *refshev /ˈrefʃev/ adj. marine *refshi /ˈrefʃi/ v. swirl *refshits /ˈrefʃiʦ/ n. oval *refshuq /refˈʃuq/ n. enrollment *rega /ˈrega/ n. prototype *regaf /ˈregaf/ adj. precious *rege /ˈrege/ adj. dead *reged /ˈreged/ n. rank (military) *regi /reˈgi/ v. deteriorate *regid /ˈregid/ n. toddler *regif /ˈregif/ n. keeper *regla /ˈregla/ n. shower *regle /ˈregle/ adj. parallel *regle /ˈregle/ n. bird, penis *reglel /ˈreglel/ v. receive *reglem /reˈglem/ adj. bleak *regley /ˈreglej/ v. dance *regli /reˈgli/ n. skillet *reglu /reˈglu/ n. wool *reglul /reˈglul/ v. marry *regu /ˈregu/ n. mouse *regud /ˈregud/ n. planet *reha /reˈha/ v. endorse *reham /ˈreham/ n. heart *rehan /ˈrehan/ n. memoir *rehe /ˈrehe/ n. lower class *rehum /ˈrehum/ v. panic *rehya /reˈhja/ n. remains *rehyes /ˈrehjes/ n. vine *rehyo /ˈrehjo/ n. dictator *rehyut /ˈrehjut/ n. dynamics *reked /reˈked/ n. worm *rekod /ˈrekod/ n. hip *rel /rel/ adj. big *relef /reˈlef/ n. fatigue *relef /ˈrelef/ v. inhibit *relhaf /relˈhaf/ adj. aroused (sexually) *relhe /ˈrelhe/ n. visa *relhu /ˈrelhu/ n. stem *relko /relˈko/ v. nod *relkol /ˈrelkol/ n. reward *relkul /ˈrelkul/ v. tumble *relpnen /ˈrelpnen/ n. distress *relxen /ˈrelxen/ n. runway *rem /rem/ n. plane *remuq /ˈremuq/ adj. backward *remye /ˈremje/ n. journey *remyeq /ˈremjeq/ adj. difficult *ren /ren/ v. favour *renshes /ˈrenʃes/ n. rhetoric *renur /reˈnur/ n. dust *req /req/ n. population *reqas /ˈreqas/ v. reserve *rer /rer/ n. screw *res /res/ n. sediment *resh /reʃ/ v. listen *ret /ret/ n. plug *retsots /ˈreʦoʦ/ n. skull *retsra /ˈretsra/ adj. interior *retxe /retˈxe/ v. dispose *rey /rej/ n. industry *reya /ˈreja/ n. transcript *reyats /ˈrejaʦ/ n. solo *reyo /reˈjo/ n. prey *reyo /ˈrejo/ det. most *reyux /ˈrejux/ adj. purple *rez /rez/ n. rule *rezo /reˈzo/ adj. tangible *ri /ri/ art. the (m. pl. nominative) *sebodash /ˈsebodaʃ/ pron. anyone *sedash /ˈsedaʃ/ v. embed *sedelho /ˈsedelho/ n. sin *sedore /seˈdore/ adj. close *sedvalef /sedˈvalef/ n. buffalo *sefni /ˈsefni/ n. implant *sefshilxun /ˈsefʃilxun/ n. bulk *sege /ˈsege/ adj. lucrative *segef /ˈsegef/ n. feast *segihuq /ˈsegihuq/ prep. into *segle /ˈsegle/ adj. ready *sehefnagi /ˌsehefˈnagi/ adj. slender *sehyekagliy /seˌhjekaˈglij/ v. tread *seked /ˈseked/ n. character *selelhelydel /ˌselelˈheljdel/ n. afternoon *selyde /ˈseljde/ v. clap *selyefaz /ˈseljefaz/ n. dome *setsefshit /ˈseʦefʃit/ n. storm *sha /ʃa/ n. order *shaban /ˈʃaban/ v. gear *shabey /ʃaˈbej/ adv. anyway *shafash /ʃaˈfaʃ/ adj. confidential *shalku /ˈʃalku/ v. avert *sham /ʃam/ adj. small *shan /ʃan/ n. variable *shaq /ʃaq/ v. cook (prepare food) *shavnux /ʃavˈnux/ v. earn *shead /ˈʃead/ adj. gradual *shebaf /ʃeˈbaf/ v. remind *shebe /ˈʃebe/ adj. yellow *shebo /ʃeˈbo/ n. boost *sheboq /ˈʃeboq/ v. warn *sheda /ʃeˈda/ n. predecessor *shedad /ˈʃedad/ n. raft *shedets /ˈʃedeʦ/ n. gold *shedov /ˈʃedov/ n. gravity *shedva /ʃedˈva/ n. gate *shedval /ʃedˈval/ adj. frequent *shedvam /ˈʃedvam/ det. those *shedvem /ˈʃedvem/ v. dismantle *shedvir /ˈʃedvir/ adj. nice *shefid /ʃeˈfid/ adj. confident *shefnal /ʃefˈnal/ adv. thus *shefnel /ʃefˈnel/ interj. okay *shefnel /ˈʃefnel/ n. mall *shefshit /ˈʃefʃit/ n. spear *shegi /ˈʃegi/ n. roof *sheglal /ˈʃeglal/ n. infant *shegli /ˈʃegli/ v. worship *shehye /ˈʃehje/ n. hook *shekod /ˈʃekod/ adj. fragile *shelhaf /ˈʃelhaf/ n. fit *shelydo /ʃeˈljdo/ adj. wide *shenshu /ˈʃenʃu/ adj. prompt *sheqe /ˈʃeqe/ n. scarf *shleba /ˈʃleba/ adj. fantastic *shlebad /ˈʃlebad/ n. tail, penis *shlebam /ˈʃlebam/ adj. grey *shlebe /ʃleˈbe/ n. compound *shlebid /ˈʃlebid/ adj. cold *shlebo /ˈʃlebo/ adj. attractive *shlebo /ˈʃlebo/ n. deputy *shleboy /ʃleˈboj/ v. foresee *shlebu /ˈʃlebu/ v. usher *shleda /ʃleˈda/ adj. deliberate *shleda /ˈʃleda/ adj. sick, unwell *shledad /ˈʃledad/ n. provision *shledats /ˈʃledaʦ/ n. leather *shledi /ˈʃledi/ v. walk *shledod /ˈʃledod/ v. flee *shledof /ˈʃledof/ v. deposit *shledval /ˈʃledval/ adj. swift *shledvas /ˈʃledvas/ det. less *shledvel /ʃledˈvel/ adj. open *shledvem /ˈʃledvem/ n. season *shledvet /ʃledˈvet/ n. spider *shledvis /ˈʃledvis/ v. flush *shlefav /ʃleˈfav/ n. canal *shlefav /ʃleˈfav/ n. spectacle *shlefaz /ˈʃlefaz/ n. hierarchy *shlefed /ʃleˈfed/ v. reap *shlefi /ˈʃlefi/ n. voyage *shlefnal /ˈʃlefnal/ prep. without *shlefo /ˈʃlefo/ n. echo *shlefov /ʃleˈfov/ v. shoot *shlefshi /ˈʃlefʃi/ n. rabbit *shlege /ˈʃlege/ v. call *shlegid /ʃleˈgid/ adv. certainly *shlegle /ʃleˈgle/ n. stitch *shlegu /ˈʃlegu/ n. temper *shlehye /ˈʃlehje/ n. streak *shlekad /ʃleˈkad/ adj. narrative *shleked /ʃleˈked/ n. channel (of water) *shlelku /ˈʃlelku/ v. maintain *shlelxo /ˈʃlelxo/ conj. and *shlenshes /ˈʃlenʃes/ adj. due *shletxov /ˈʃletxov/ v. massage *shmebaq /ʃmeˈbaq/ n. volume *shmebu /ʃmeˈbu/ v. roll *shmeda /ʃmeˈda/ n. pot *shmedaf /ʃmeˈdaf/ n. despair *shmedid /ʃmeˈdid/ n. capsule *shmedif /ˈʃmedif/ n. counter (flat, elevated surface) *shmedva /ˈʃmedva/ adj. rugged *shmedval /ˈʃmedval/ v. establish *shmefats /ˈʃmefaʦ/ n. reign *shmefi /ˈʃmefi/ n. parsley *shmefnan /ˈʃmefnan/ n. sound *shmefne /ʃmefˈne/ n. oyster *shmefniy /ˈʃmefnij/ n. retention *shmefsha /ˈʃmefʃa/ prep. because *shmefshe /ˈʃmefʃe/ v. long *shmefuy /ˈʃmefuj/ v. fix, mend *shmegud /ʃmeˈgud/ n. night *shmehyer /ˈʃmehjer/ n. scout *shmeked /ʃmeˈked/ adv. both *shmela /ʃmeˈla/ v. trip *shmele /ˈʃmele/ n. artillery *shmelhe /ʃmelˈhe/ n. lens *shmeme /ʃmeˈme/ n. one *shmenshes /ˈʃmenʃes/ v. deter *shmeqes /ˈʃmeqes/ adj. urgent *shmeshesh /ˈʃmeʃeʃ/ n. mosquito *shmevne /ˈʃmevne/ n. part *shneba /ˈʃneba/ n. corner *shnebefa /ˈʃnebefa/ v. sew *shneben /ˈʃneben/ adv. otherwise *shnedes /ˈʃnedes/ adj. cozy *shnediq /ˈʃnediq/ n. lyrics *shnedvofegu /ˌʃnedvoˈfegu/ n. lease *shnefnabud /ˈʃnefnabud/ n. embrace *shnefnufshe /ʃnefˈnufʃe/ v. contribute *shnefshe /ˈʃnefʃe/ v. exaggerate *shnefshegilaf /ˌʃnefʃeˈgilaf/ n. cement *shnefshilef /ˈʃnefʃilef/ n. allergy *shnefuge /ˈʃnefuge/ n. rep *shnegehyelxe /ˌʃnegeˈhjelxe/ n. scope *shnegudabe /ˌʃneguˈdabe/ v. move *shnelhey /ˈʃnelhej/ n. wage *shnelohabi /ˌʃneloˈhabi/ n. humour *shnelyobam /ˈʃneljobam/ n. sweetheart *shnemabi /ʃneˈmabi/ n. energy *shnemaq /ˈʃnemaq/ v. squint *shneras /ʃneˈras/ n. sphere *shnethe /ˈʃnethe/ adj. noble *shnetogley /ˈʃnetoglej/ v. stab *shnevnex /ˈʃnevnex/ art. no *si /si/ adv. so *sid /sid/ prep. under *sidvofifaz /ˌsidvoˈfifaz/ v. tick *sif /sif/ adv. over *sigugedaf /siˌgugeˈdaf/ v. interrupt *sikudveba /ˌsikudˈveba/ n. accommodation *sil /sil/ adj. dry *sim /sim/ v. pick *sin /sin/ n. wine *siq /siq/ adj. new *sir /sir/ prep. toward *sis /sis/ n. concept *sish /siʃ/ adj. complex *sit /sit/ v. finish *sits /siʦ/ v. isolate *siv /siv/ n. spring (season) *six /six/ adj. excellent *siy /sij/ n. queen *ti /ti/ n. police *tiba /ˈtiba/ v. patrol *tibaq /tiˈbaq/ n. friction *tibem /ˈtibem/ v. yank *tibo /ˈtibo/ adj. spontaneous *tibud /tiˈbud/ n. bulb *tid /tid/ num. two *tida /tiˈda/ n. plan *tida /ˈtida/ n. atmosphere *tidad /ˈtidad/ n. medicine *tide /tiˈde/ n. capital *tidif /tiˈdif/ n. accident *tidix /tiˈdix/ v. diagnose *tidiy /ˈtidij/ n. facade *tidod /ˈtidod/ n. shrub *tidot /ˈtidot/ n. prophet *tidva /ˈtidva/ v. organise *tidvaq /ˈtidvaq/ n. office *tidveq /tidˈveq/ n. unit *tidvo /ˈtidvo/ v. grind *tif /tif/ v. decide *tifa /ˈtifa/ adj. fast *tifad /ˈtifad/ adj. brown *tifiz /tiˈfiz/ n. store *tifna /ˈtifna/ n. region *tifna /ˈtifna/ n. thread *tifnal /ˈtifnal/ n. surf *tifnan /ˈtifnan/ adj. amateur *tifne /ˈtifne/ v. comply *tifney /ˈtifnej/ n. heritage *tifnum /tifˈnum/ n. drought *tifod /tiˈfod/ adj. missing *tifots /ˈtifoʦ/ n. degree *tifsha /ˈtifʃa/ v. embrace *tifshi /tifˈʃi/ v. support *tifshis /ˈtifʃis/ adj. reverse *tige /tiˈge/ n. cereal *tige /ˈtige/ n. coat *tiged /ˈtiged/ adj. right (direction) *tigid /ˈtigid/ n. lesbian *tihye /ˈtihje/ n. bit *tihyiq /tiˈhjiq/ adv. furthermore *tiku /ˈtiku/ v. aspire *til /til/ prep. before *tilaf /ˈtilaf/ n. couch, sofa *tilhuy /ˈtilhuj/ n. threat *tilkem /ˈtilkem/ n. premise *tilmom /ˈtilmom/ n. trade *tilpnun /ˈtilpnun/ adj. imminent *tilydel /ˈtiljdel/ n. weather *tilyo /ˈtiljo/ adj. polar *tim /tim/ n. trousers, pants *timrer /ˈtimrer/ v. glance *timror /tiˈmror/ adj. imaginary *tin /tin/ adv. probably *tiq /tiq/ v. proclaim *tir /tir/ n. benefit *titsrov /ˈtitsrov/ det. own *tiy /tij/ v. should *tiya /ˈtija/ n. dog *toa /toˈa/ n. cabbage *toaf /ˈtoaf/ v. say *tobi /ˈtobi/ n. garment *tobos /toˈbos/ v. sing *todar /toˈdar/ v. abuse *todufex /ˈtodufex/ v. weigh *todvi /todˈvi/ n. key *todviy /todˈvij/ adj. loyal *todvo /todˈvo/ n. haven *tofax /ˈtofax/ n. praise *tofedva /ˈtofedva/ v. accompany *tofshu /tofˈʃu/ n. specialist *toglay /toˈglaj/ v. squeeze *togud /ˈtogud/ adj. early *tohyo /ˈtohjo/ n. dune *tokod /ˈtokod/ v. fulfil *tolu /toˈlu/ n. ensemble *tolyoy /ˈtoljoj/ n. lamb *tso /ʦo/ n. trouble *tsobeyo /ˈʦobejo/ n. shirt *tsoboy /ʦoˈboj/ n. cinnamon *tsod /ʦod/ n. riot *tsodaafuf /ˌʦodaˈafuf/ n. ink *tsodabaged /ˌʦodaˈbaged/ v. duck *tsodad /ˈʦodad/ v. bang *tsodahefshi /ˌʦodaˈhefʃi/ v. overlook *tsodar /ˈʦodar/ n. partner *tsoder /ʦoˈder/ n. balcony *tsodihyetxav /ʦoˌdihjetˈxav/ n. staple *tsodva /ˈʦodva/ n. powder *tsodval /ˈʦodval/ n. card *tsodvat /ˈʦodvat/ n. device *tsodvay /ʦodˈvaj/ adv. finally *tsodvi /ʦodˈvi/ v. designate *tsodvolhufi /ʦodˌvolhuˈfi/ v. strap *tsof /ʦof/ n. candle *tsofagid /ʦoˈfagid/ n. jaw *tsofalyuy /ʦoˈfaljuj/ n. suburb *tsofash /ˈʦofaʃ/ n. dove *tsofi /ʦoˈfi/ n. chalk *tsofna /ˈʦofna/ adj. electoral *tsofnado /ʦofˈnado/ n. flake *tsofnibifad /ʦofˌnibiˈfad/ n. public *tsofnubugid /ˌʦofnuˈbugid/ n. button *tsofod /ˈʦofod/ n. courtyard *tsofshad /ˈʦofʃad/ v. behave (act) *tsofshalo /ˈʦofʃalo/ n. bruise *tsofshar /ʦofˈʃar/ adj. sticky *tsofshat /ˈʦofʃat/ n. farm *tsofshev /ʦofˈʃev/ n. beam *tsofshifna /ˈʦofʃifna/ n. motel *tsofudiz /ˈʦofudiz/ adj. vacant *tsogad /ˈʦogad/ v. blow *tsogladaf /ʦoˈgladaf/ adj. equivalent *tsogle /ˈʦogle/ n. document *tsogledviged /ˌʦogledˈviged/ adj. autonomous *tsoglifibod /ˌʦogliˈfibod/ v. discover *tsogluy /ˈʦogluj/ n. foliage *tsoguka /ˈʦoguka/ n. rise *tsohem /ʦoˈhem/ n. result *tsohudax /ʦoˈhudax/ n. voucher *tsohyelka /ˈʦohjelka/ v. spectate *tsoked /ˈʦoked/ n. tension *tsol /ʦol/ adv. nowhere *tsolef /ˈʦolef/ n. switch *tsolkerogad /ˌʦolkeˈrogad/ n. supply *tsolmofshet /ˈʦolmofʃet/ n. series *tsolofnafo /ʦoˌlofnaˈfo/ adj. stubborn *tsolpnu /ʦolpˈnu/ v. exist *tsolyay /ˈʦoljaj/ v. snap *tsolye /ˈʦolje/ n. winter *tsolyey /ˈʦoljej/ n. spectrum *tsom /ʦom/ n. cabin *tsomadi /ʦoˈmadi/ v. bounce *tsomeq /ˈʦomeq/ adj. amazing *tsomyuq /ˈʦomjuq/ v. suck *tson /ʦon/ pron. someone *tsoq /ʦoq/ n. arch *tsoqe /ˈʦoqe/ v. pant *tsor /ʦor/ n. clown *tsos /ʦos/ prep. rather *tsosudebif /ʦoˌsudeˈbif/ n. throne *tsotxi /ʦotˈxi/ n. tablet *tsoy /ʦoj/ n. program *tsvo /ʦvo/ adv. very *tsvod /ʦvod/ n. secret *tsvof /ʦvof/ adj. wrong *tsvol /ʦvol/ adj. major *tsvom /ʦvom/ v. sneak *tsvon /ʦvon/ adj. safe *tsvoq /ʦvoq/ v. stack *tsvor /ʦvor/ adj. convenient *tsvosh /ʦvoʃ/ v. flirt *tsvot /ʦvot/ n. emotion *tsvots /ʦvoʦ/ n. midnight *tsvov /ʦvov/ n. politics *tsvox /ʦvox/ n. apparatus *tsvoy /ʦvoj/ n. existence *tsvoz /ʦvoz/ v. freeze *tsvu /ʦvu/ adv. when *tsvul /ʦvul/ n. mule *tsvuy /ʦvuj/ n. activity *u /u/ adv. how *ua /ˈua/ n. scrutiny *uaf /ˈuaf/ n. tomb *uba /uˈba/ n. opinion *ubaku /ˈubaku/ v. take out *ube /uˈbe/ v. answer *ubi /ˈubi/ n. home *ubo /uˈbo/ adj. sore *ubo /ˈubo/ n. resource *ubu /ˈubu/ n. example *ubu /ˈubu/ n. job *ude /uˈde/ n. razor *udemyo /ˈudemjo/ n. poison *udi /uˈdi/ conj. or *udva /udˈva/ n. project *udva /udˈva/ v. transfer *udveq /ˈudveq/ n. clash *udvi /ˈudvi/ n. alcohol *uf /uf/ adv. down *ufa /ˈufa/ n. valley *ufe /uˈfe/ adv. nowadays *ufiy /uˈfij/ adj. academic *ufna /ufˈna/ v. fit *ufnagedve /ˌufnaˈgedve/ n. ramp *ufne /ˈufne/ n. site *ufni /ufˈni/ n. sheep *ufnifnafshu /ufˌnifnafˈʃu/ det. another *ufnihyelhu /ˌufniˈhjelhu/ n. counsel *ufsha /ˈufʃa/ v. embody *ufshafshedvo /ufˌʃafʃedˈvo/ n. gum *ufshi /ˈufʃi/ v. assemble *ufshu /ufˈʃu/ v. swim *ufshuluda /ˌufʃuˈluda/ n. stomach, belly (stomach area) *uge /uˈge/ n. scissors *ugef /ˈugef/ v. conform *ugi /ˈugi/ n. fence *ugli /uˈgli/ v. wear *uha /uˈha/ n. atom *uhafnu /uˈhafnu/ v. spit *uhan /uˈhan/ n. spark *uhe /uˈhe/ n. lizard *uhifnife /ˌuhifˈnife/ n. slogan *uhu /uˈhu/ n. recreation *uhu /ˈuhu/ v. cure *uhuba /ˈuhuba/ n. child; adj. little *uhya /ˈuhja/ n. nest *uko /uˈko/ v. peek *ul /ul/ n. orgasm *ule /ˈule/ adj. technical *ule /ˈule/ v. investigate *ulhe /ˈulhe/ num. hundred *ulkom /ulˈkom/ prep. beyond *ulmeye /ulˈmeje/ v. harm *ulo /ˈulo/ n. dress *ulyde /ˈuljde/ n. beverage *ulye /uˈlje/ n. shelf *um /um/ det. which *umeq /uˈmeq/ adj. simultaneous *un /un/ adj. stunning *unu /ˈunu/ n. logo *uq /uq/ n. fairy *uqe /uˈqe/ v. entail *ushfesh /uʃˈfeʃ/ n. design *utho /utˈho/ adj. orange *uvnigluvra /uvˌnigluˈvra/ n. pride *uy /uj/ v. wave (salutation) *uyafo /ˈujafo/ n. shrine *uye /ˈuje/ v. fetch *vad /vad/ pron. you (object pl.) *vu /vu/ v. save (put aside) *vuba /vuˈba/ n. husband *vuba /ˈvuba/ v. affect *vubad /vuˈbad/ adj. passive *vubay /ˈvubaj/ v. be (located) *vubid /vuˈbid/ v. enjoy *vubil /vuˈbil/ n. tire *vubiq /vuˈbiq/ n. lounge *vubom /ˈvubom/ v. pull *vuboq /ˈvuboq/ n. venue *vudi /ˈvudi/ n. referendum *vudo /ˈvudo/ v. bond *vudox /ˈvudox/ n. controversy *vudvam /ˈvudvam/ v. insult *vudvas /vudˈvas/ v. rattle *vudve /ˈvudve/ n. grain *vudvel /ˈvudvel/ v. disclose *vudvi /ˈvudvi/ n. net *vudvo /ˈvudvo/ v. mandate *vudvoq /ˈvudvoq/ n. giant *vudvor /ˈvudvor/ n. shaft *vufa /ˈvufa/ n. race *vufaf /ˈvufaf/ adj. crazy *vufaf /ˈvufaf/ n. flaw *vufna /ˈvufna/ n. double *vufnan /ˈvufnan/ n. galaxy *vufnul /vufˈnul/ n. robe *vufsha /vufˈʃa/ n. commodity *vufsha /vufˈʃa/ n. plaque *vuga /vuˈga/ v. tease *vugad /vuˈgad/ adj. spare *vugef /ˈvugef/ num. ten *vugid /ˈvugid/ adj. rational *vugla /ˈvugla/ n. root *vuglul /vuˈglul/ adj. calm *vuhu /ˈvuhu/ n. saddle *vuhyo /vuˈhjo/ n. vocabulary *vuked /ˈvuked/ n. encounter *vuked /ˈvuked/ n. kindergarten *vulkel /ˈvulkel/ v. govern *vulmam /vulˈmam/ det. that *vulxon /ˈvulxon/ n. reason *vulydol /ˈvuljdol/ adj. holy *vum /vum/ n. luck *vum /vum/ pron. you (subject pl.) *vum gum /vum gum/ pron. yours (pl.) *vum na /vum na/ pron. to you (pl.) *vumen /ˈvumen/ n. spy *vun /vun/ v. deal *vuq /vuq/ n. need *vuqas /vuˈqas/ n. bottle *vuqes /ˈvuqes/ n. unity *vuset /ˈvuset/ v. remark *vusru /ˈvusru/ n. louse *vutxuv /ˈvutxuv/ adj. vigorous *xda /xda/ v. steal *xdaf /xdaf/ adj. medium *xdal /xdal/ v. love *xdam /xdam/ n. sign *xdan /xdan/ n. voice *xdaq /xdaq/ n. boulder *xdar /xdar/ adv. hence *xdas /xdas/ v. terminate *xday /xdaj/ n. town *xdu /xdu/ n. chance *xdud /xdud/ n. hill *xduf /xduf/ adj. quiet *xma /xma/ v. might *xmad /xmad/ n. river *xmaf /xmaf/ conj. even *xmal /xmal/ n. spirit *xmam /xmam/ n. hut *xman /xman/ v. cough *xmash /xmaʃ/ n. disaster *xmats /xmaʦ/ adj. relevant *xmav /xmav/ adj. lovely *xmax /xmax/ v. animate *xmay /xmaj/ n. knee *xmaz /xmaz/ n. morale *xuaf /xuˈaf/ n. wheel *xuay /ˈxuaj/ n. maple *xuba /ˈxuba/ n. sense *xubad /xuˈbad/ v. recognise *xubad /ˈxubad/ n. sovereign *xubafo /xuˈbafo/ n. shovel *xubal /xuˈbal/ v. perceive *xubef /xuˈbef/ n. archipelago *xubo /xuˈbo/ adv. instead *xubof /ˈxubof/ n. pasta *xubu /ˈxubu/ n. stick (of tree) *xuda /ˈxuda/ n. bureaucracy *xudaq /ˈxudaq/ n. border *xudat /ˈxudat/ adj. nude *xude /xuˈde/ prep. according *xudes /ˈxudes/ n. electron *xudev /ˈxudev/ n. manager *xudid /xuˈdid/ v. survive *xudif /xuˈdif/ n. grave *xudif /ˈxudif/ prep. inside *xudogef /xuˈdogef/ adj. native *xudos /xuˈdos/ n. sewage *xudvadadvo /ˌxudvaˈdadvo/ n. receipt *xudvagad /xudˈvagad/ n. joke *xudvalydal /ˈxudvaljdal/ adj. regular *xudvar /ˈxudvar/ n. metro *xudvas /xudˈvas/ n. lottery *xudve /xudˈve/ n. term *xudvem /ˈxudvem/ n. grill *xudveq /ˈxudveq/ v. force *xudviy /ˈxudvij/ n. compliment *xudvofnahyar /ˌxudvofˈnahjar/ n. campaign *xufa /xuˈfa/ adj. cool (slightly cold) *xufidvebam /ˌxufidˈvebam/ n. carcass *xufnam /xufˈnam/ n. chin *xufniy /ˈxufnij/ v. lose *xufo /xuˈfo/ v. scrape *xufshahyeq /ˈxufʃahjeq/ v. fascinate *xufshir /ˈxufʃir/ n. cuff *xugedvofa /ˌxugedˈvofa/ n. kidney *xuglal /ˈxuglal/ n. mural *xuglay /xuˈglaj/ pron. anybody *xuglel /ˈxuglel/ v. certify *xugley /ˈxuglej/ v. protest *xugli /ˈxugli/ adj. angry *xuglubalxen /ˌxugluˈbalxen/ adj. fair *xugud /xuˈgud/ adj. shiny *xuhyes /ˈxuhjes/ n. approach *xuhyir /ˈxuhjir/ n. continent *xuhyur /xuˈhjur/ n. forecast *xuked /ˈxuked/ adj. significant *xulef /xuˈlef/ v. pierce *xulefnafsha /xuˌlefnafˈʃa/ n. distinction *xulhef /ˈxulhef/ v. smash *xulhoy /xulˈhoj/ n. knight *xulof /ˈxulof/ n. table *xulof /ˈxulof/ v. reproduce *xulxu /ˈxulxu/ adj. top *xulxun /xulˈxun/ n. umbrella *xulydubifad /xuˌljdubiˈfad/ v. prosecute *xulyubaglef /xuˌljubaˈglef/ n. destiny *xumye /xuˈmje/ n. equipment *xuqes /xuˈqes/ adj. reluctant *xutsrabof /ˈxutsrabof/ n. mustard *xuvra /xuˈvra/ adj. hostile *xuyav /xuˈjav/ v. mumble *xuyefshudo /xuˌjefʃuˈdo/ v. cruise *ya /ja/ prep. well *yaa /jaˈa/ v. equal *yaad /ˈjaad/ v. affirm *yaay /ˈjaaj/ conj. before *yaba /ˈjaba/ n. castle *yabad /jaˈbad/ v. peer *yabad /ˈjabad/ v. row *yabaf /jaˈbaf/ n. smoke, fog *yabal /ˈjabal/ adj. severe *yabey /jaˈbej/ v. weep *yabey /ˈjabej/ v. sob *yabid /jaˈbid/ n. competition *yabiy /jaˈbij/ det. such *yabo /jaˈbo/ v. bow *yabod /ˈjabod/ n. supper *yabu /ˈjabu/ adj. intense *yad /jad/ v. imagine *yada /ˈjada/ n. law *yadad /jaˈdad/ v. forge *yadax /jaˈdax/ v. want *yade /jaˈde/ n. state *yadex /jaˈdex/ adj. compact *yadey /ˈjadej/ v. cover *yadi /jaˈdi/ n. deed *yadi /jaˈdi/ n. fool *yado /ˈjado/ v. spot *yadoz /ˈjadoz/ n. wrist *yadvabidi /jadˌvabiˈdi/ n. species, kind *yadvabod /ˈjadvabod/ n. effort *yadvan /ˈjadvan/ n. transport *yadvat /ˈjadvat/ v. revise *yadven /ˈjadven/ n. cloud *yadvi /jadˈvi/ n. idiot *yadvit /ˈjadvit/ n. writer *yaf /jaf/ v. look *yafa /ˈjafa/ n. catalogue *yafa /ˈjafa/ n. rubble *yafad /jaˈfad/ v. speak *yafaf /ˈjafaf/ v. shatter *yafaglidvi /ˌjafaˈglidvi/ v. groan *yafax /jaˈfax/ v. rotate *yafaz /ˈjafaz/ v. emit *yafe /jaˈfe/ adj. premier *yafe /ˈjafe/ n. model *yafid /ˈjafid/ adj. apparent *yafidviyesh /ˌjafidˈvijeʃ/ v. waste *yafiv /ˈjafiv/ n. passion *yafiz /ˈjafiz/ adj. definite *yafna /ˈjafna/ adj. hot, hot (attractive) *yafna /ˈjafna/ n. carriage *yafnaglal /ˈjafnaglal/ v. reconcile *yafne /ˈjafne/ adj. radical *yafnifnebay /jafˌnifneˈbaj/ v. discriminate *yafniq /jafˈniq/ v. ache *yafnu /ˈjafnu/ v. warrant *yafo /ˈjafo/ v. surround *yafshat /ˈjafʃat/ n. middle class *yafshaz /ˈjafʃaz/ v. oppress *yafshud /jafˈʃud/ adj. lone *yafshudvi /ˈjafʃudvi/ n. area; adv. around *yafshuq /jafˈʃuq/ n. amateur *yafuy /ˈjafuj/ adv. basically *yagad /jaˈgad/ v. innovate *yagad /ˈjagad/ n. change *yagaf /ˈjagaf/ adj. miniature *yage /ˈjage/ n. nursery *yagekama /ˌjageˈkama/ adj. upset *yagibey /jaˈgibej/ v. end *yagid /ˈjagid/ n. capacity *yaglay /ˈjaglaj/ adj. certain *yaglefshede /ˌjaglefˈʃede/ n. alphabet *yagligifshiq /jaˌgligifˈʃiq/ v. drink *yagliy /ˈjaglij/ n. temple *yaglul /ˈjaglul/ n. rodent *yaha /ˈjaha/ n. rhythm *yahe /ˈjahe/ n. criteria *yahelkudo /jaˌhelkuˈdo/ v. manoeuvre *yahem /ˈjahem/ n. ball *yahigedes /ˌjahiˈgedes/ n. armour *yahu /ˈjahu/ n. plate *yahyi /ˈjahji/ v. enforce *yahyuq /ˈjahjuq/ prep. concerning *yaked /jaˈked/ num. seven *yal /jal/ n. wind *yalaf /ˈjalaf/ n. creek *yale /jaˈle/ v. praise *yalef /ˈjalef/ adj. credible *yalha /ˈjalha/ adj. selfish *yalhay /ˈjalhaj/ v. congregate *yalhef /ˈjalhef/ v. contaminate *yalhegli /ˈjalhegli/ adj. hollow *yalke /jalˈke/ n. bank *yalkel /ˈjalkel/ v. spend *yalmem /ˈjalmem/ v. encompass *yalpnan /ˈjalpnan/ n. girl *yalyadad /ˈjaljadad/ v. dive *yalyay /ˈjaljaj/ v. expel *yalyda /ˈjaljda/ v. activate *yalyel /ˈjaljel/ n. remnant *yalyey /ˈjaljej/ v. insure *yalyu /jaˈlju/ n. hole *yam /jam/ v. regret *yamye /ˈjamje/ n. shore *yan /jan/ adv. about *yansho /janˈʃo/ v. summon *yase /ˈjase/ adj. obscure *yashfesh /jaʃˈfeʃ/ n. supervisor *yatets /ˈjateʦ/ n. nutrition *yathoteyex /ˌjathoˈtejex/ n. dam *yatsets /ˈjaʦeʦ/ n. trader *yatsets /ˈjaʦeʦ/ v. discourage *yavu /jaˈvu/ adj. prevalent *yay /jaj/ v. leave *yayeakud /ˌjajeˈakud/ n. art *ye /je/ art. the (m. nominative) *ye /je/ v. like *yea /ˈjea/ v. humiliate *yeba /ˈjeba/ v. lead *yebad /ˈjebad/ v. illustrate *yebaf /jeˈbaf/ n. attic *yebam /ˈjebam/ adj. tired *yebay /ˈjebaj/ n. moment *yebe /jeˈbe/ adj. audio *yebel /ˈjebel/ n. pick *yebel /ˈjebel/ n. talent *yebil /ˈjebil/ v. float *yeboy /ˈjeboj/ n. milk *yebu /ˈjebu/ n. waiter *yebuf /ˈjebuf/ v. nurture *yed /jed/ prep. among *yedad /jeˈdad/ n. flash *yedad /ˈjedad/ n. glasses *yedat /jeˈdat/ v. attribute *yede /ˈjede/ adj. awesome *yeded /ˈjeded/ n. junk *yedet /jeˈdet/ v. blossom *yedi /jeˈdi/ n. box *yedi /ˈjedi/ adv. only *yedit /ˈjedit/ n. poem *yedo /ˈjedo/ v. climb *yedos /ˈjedos/ n. realm *yedvaq /jedˈvaq/ n. doctrine *yedve /ˈjedve/ n. ritual *yedvem /jedˈvem/ n. weapon *yedveq /ˈjedveq/ n. relationship *yedver /jedˈver/ v. stroke *yedvi /jedˈvi/ v. defecate *yedviq /ˈjedviq/ n. machine *yedviy /ˈjedvij/ conj. whether *yedvo /ˈjedvo/ v. straighten *yef /jef/ v. sleep *yefad /jeˈfad/ pron. each *yefaf /ˈjefaf/ n. swamp *yefe /jeˈfe/ n. fear *yefev /ˈjefev/ n. north *yefi /jeˈfi/ v. reject *yefnan /jefˈnan/ n. turtle *yefnay /jefˈnaj/ v. dangle *yefnem /jefˈnem/ n. mistake, error *yefnil /ˈjefnil/ n. soldier *yefnim /jefˈnim/ v. drift *yefnuy /ˈjefnuj/ n. franchise *yefo /jeˈfo/ n. work *yefo /ˈjefo/ n. base *yefosh /ˈjefoʃ/ n. shooting star *yefsha /jefˈʃa/ adv. little *yefsha /jefˈʃa/ v. include *yefshe /ˈjefʃe/ n. creature *yefshed /ˈjefʃed/ n. thumb *yefshits /jefˈʃiʦ/ v. catch *yefshus /jefˈʃus/ adj. custom *yefshut /jefˈʃut/ adv. hardly *yefshuv /jefˈʃuv/ n. tunnel *yega /ˈjega/ n. breed *yeged /ˈjeged/ n. eagle *yegef /ˈjegef/ n. light *yegid /ˈjegid/ adj. mean *yeglel /ˈjeglel/ n. jewel *yeglel /ˈjeglel/ v. slash *yehem /jeˈhem/ v. break *yehi /ˈjehi/ v. murder *yehyar /ˈjehjar/ n. edge, limit *yehyat /ˈjehjat/ adv. that *yehye /ˈjehje/ adj. fuzzy *yehyes /ˈjehjes/ n. crest *yehyets /ˈjehjeʦ/ n. tiger *yehyot /jeˈhjot/ adj. humble *yehyu /ˈjehju/ n. cousin *yeked /jeˈked/ n. spring (coil) *yeko /ˈjeko/ n. agony *yeku /ˈjeku/ n. literature *yekud /jeˈkud/ v. volunteer *yel /jel/ adv. away *yelmem /ˈjelmem/ n. chemical *yelpnon /ˈjelpnon/ n. scale *yeluf /jeˈluf/ n. lump *yelxo /jelˈxo/ n. artery *yelydu /jeˈljdu/ v. set *yelydul /ˈjeljdul/ adj. wary *yelyey /jeˈljej/ n. textile *yelyey /ˈjeljej/ n. value *yem /jem/ det. more *yemyuq /ˈjemjuq/ adj. next *yen /jen/ adv. still *yeq /jeq/ n. control *yer /jer/ n. knot *yes /jes/ adj. violent *yesh /jeʃ/ v. inject *yeshush /ˈjeʃuʃ/ n. past *yet /jet/ v. reach *yets /jeʦ/ adj. good *yetsets /jeˈʦeʦ/ adj. fake *yetsmuv /ˈjeʦmuv/ n. sibling *yetyots /ˈjetjoʦ/ v. complicate *yev /jev/ n. desk *yex /jex/ v. lure *yey /jej/ num. million *yeyets /ˈjejeʦ/ adj. white *yeyo /ˈjejo/ n. heir *yeyuv /jeˈjuv/ v. point *yez /jez/ v. acquire *za /za/ v. give *zad /zad/ adv. now *zaf /zaf/ n. compartment *zal /zal/ v. scrub *zaq /zaq/ v. kiss *zar /zar/ adj. tight *zash /zaʃ/ n. figure *zay /zaj/ adj. fine